Vanilla and Cream
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: The sequel to 'Caramel and Cream'. The guys' lives are changed when they learn that Carlos' accident really wasn't an accident. New feelings are discovered, and a new love may be put in jeopardy. It's a tale of passion, angst, and unbreakable friendship.
1. Introduction

Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys)! So, I've FINALLY started working on this. I have a couple things I would like to say before I get to the actual story. First, this story is dedicated in part to **Sting of My Tears**, who came up with the idea to have a sequel to Caramel and Cream. It is also dedicated to all my BTR-obsessed friends, who are just AMAZINGLY-AWESOME: **BigFan4242,** **BTRgirl16, BTRlover17, Mochi no Yume, waterwicca, Sting of My Tears, **and** SailorMars2999. **THANK YOU, EVERYONE! *lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of panda huggles to you all* **^.^ **You're just awesome and it means so much to have such awsome and supportive friends like you! I look forward to writing this story and getting your reviews and listening to any possible ideas you may have! ***super-duper-ultra-mega BTR fangirl huggles to you all* ^.^ PLEASE R&R! ^.^**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It had been a full four months since Carlos' accident and things were better than ever. Gustavo had graciously given the guys time off from their dance routines while Carlos recovered. The accident, however painful, had brought the guys closer together than ever. James and Carlos were officially going steady and they were so much in love. Just about everyone who met them commented that they were the cutest couple ever. Shortly after the accident, they had come out about their feelings to the media and explained that they were not at all ashamed of their feelings for one another, which had resulted in the sky-rocketing of BTR's song ratings and downloads both in and out of the gay community.

While James and Carlos' love had blossomed, so had their sex life. Due to the surgery, Carlo had a scar across his abdomen and he didn't like it at all. When he looked at himself in the mirror, all he could see was the scar. It made him feel ugly and undesirable. But James was there and he reassured him that he was just as beautiful as ever; the scar doesn't change anything. And it _especially _doesn't change the way he feels about him. James backed up his words by showing Carlos a night of unforgettable passion. During this night of passion, they pleasantly discovered that the scar was super-sensitive and it tingled when James kissed it. After that night, Carlos hardly noticed his scar and he even learned to like it. Everything was good.

Until they received some news that would change things completely...


	2. Shocking News

I know, short first chappy, but it was just the intro. :) Hope you enjoyed it! **^.^ PLEASE R&R! ^.^**

**Chapter 2: Shocking News**

It was a regular day at the Palm Woods. The sun was shining and mostly everyone was by the pool. The Jennifers were making girls cry, Guitar Dude was 'rocking out' to his music, and Bitters was yelling at everyone. So it was a normal day. The guys of BTR were lounging in their favorite chairs by the pool, watching the activity of the day. They were all wearing their swim trunks and a tank top(Logan was wearing a t-shirt, which is what he preferred). Carlos was wearing his trusty helmet, which James thought was absolutely adorable.

"It doesn't seem like it's been eight months since we've been here." Kendall said, smiling and looking around.

"It's awesome here!" James agreed.

Just then, Kendall cell phone beeped, signalling that he was getting a text. He picked it up and looked at the bright screen.

"Mom says lunch it ready." he announced, "Fish Stick Saturday!"

The four of them were up in a second, tripping over each other to get to the elevators. They quickly piled in and took the elevator to the second floor, sprinting down the hall to apartment 2J. They stumbled in the door just as Mrs. Knight was setting the large serving plate of fish sticks, tater tots, and corndogs on the table.

"Hungry boys?" she asked, smiling.

Smiling, the boys sat in their chairs around the table as Katie walked in. She, too sat down and they all helped their plates. While the guys and Katie ate their fishsticks, Mrs. Knight fixed herself some left-over penne pasta and a salad; she didn't have much of a taste for fish sticks. The finished their delicious meal of fish sticks, tater tots, and corndogs and the guys 'retired' to the living room to play some video games. Katie brought out her colored pencils and drawing pad and laid everything out on the kitchen table and started drawing. Mrs. Knight busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen. After about an hour, there was a knock at the door.

"Boys, will you turn that down?" Mrs. Knight said, walking towards to door.

Kendall reached for the remote and turned the volume on the TV. Mrs. Knight dried her hands off on a hand-towel as she walked to the door. Opening the door, she saw a tall African-American man in his mid-50's standing there, wearing a police uniform. It was the same officer that had been the leader of the rescue operation that had saved Carlos' life almost four months ago.

"Officer Davis." Mrs. Knight said, a little surprised to see him, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Knight." Officer Davis greeted politely, "I was wondering if I could come in for a moment. There's been a development in your son's case."

"Um, Carlos isn't my son, but of course you can come in." Mrs. Knight said, stepping aside.

"Thank you, ma'am." Officer Davis said, stepping into the apartment.

Mrs. Knight lead him over to the living room.

"Boys, turn that off; we have a guest." she said.

The guys paused their video game and said hello to Officer Davis.

"Please, sit down." Mrs. Knight offered, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you, ma'am, this is an official visit." Officer Davis said, sitting down.

"What do you mean 'an official visit'?" Kendall asked.

"There's been a development in Carlos' case." Officer Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, "I thought it was just a drunk driver or something."

"That's what we thought, too, until we searched the man's vehicle." Officer Davis explained, "We have reason to believe that this wasn't an accident."

The mood suddenly changed. There was a shocked tenseness in the room.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"We found a notebook in the man's glove compartment and there was a list of everywhere you had been and when in the past two weeks. You were being followed." Officer Davis explained.

"You mean...someone tried to...kill me?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid that's how it looks." Officer Davis said, a sympathetic note in his voice.

Carlos' eyes were wide. James could tell that he was in shock, so he wrapped a gentle arm around him as a sign of comfort.

"I realize that this has come as a shock to you, and I'm very sorry to have to tell you, but can you think of anyone at all who would possibly want to do harm to you?" Officer Davis asked.

"N-no, I'm...I'm sorry." Carlos said, standing and rushing out of the room.

Of course, James rushed after him.

"Oh, he's in shock." Mrs. Knight said as she watched the disappear out of the room.

"I hate to just rush off, but I have to leave." Officer Davis said, "I just wanted to stop by and inform you of the situation."

He and Mrs. Knight both stood and crossed the room over to the door.

"Thank you for letting us know, officer." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes, ma'am." Officer Davis said, "I don't mean to interfere with your daily lives, but in the interest of protecting Carlos and possibly everyone here, I would suggest that all of you leave town until we find out who did this. Do you have somewhere you could go?"

"Yes, we lived in Minnesota before we moved here. I never sold my house there." Mrs. Knight said.

"That's perfect; it's a good distance away and it's somewhere everyone here is familiar with." Officer Davis said, "A trip there is in the best interests of protecting everyone here."

"We'll do that. Thank you, officer." Mrs. Knight said.

"You're welcome, ma'am. I'll be sure to keep you informed of the case whilst you're there." Officer Davis said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Knight said as Officer Davis stepped out the door.

"Have a nice day, ma'am, and thank you for your hospitality." he said.

Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded, "You, too."

With that, Officer Davis walked off and Mrs. Knight closed the door.

* * *

Carlos rushed out of the living room and ran down the hall to the room he and James shared. James rushed after him and found him curled up on his side of their bed(which was a queen-sized present from Gustavo). Carlos' back was facing him and he could hear soft sniffling coming from him. James walked over and knelt down beside the bed so he was eye-level with Carlos. Carlos' eyes glistened with tears, and he was curled up in the fetal position.

"You okay, baby?" James asked softly.

"N-no." Carlos sniffled.

"You wanna talk about it?" James asked, reaching up to gently stroke Carlos' hair.

There was a long silence. The only sound in the room were Carlos' sniffles.

"Wh-why?" Carlos finally said.

"What?" James asked.

"Wh-why would someone want to kill me? What did I do?" Carlos asked through crying.

"Baby, you didn't do anything." James comforted, "You did nothing wrong."

"I'm so scared." Carlos said, crying harder.

It hurt James to see his precious Carlos like this. He wished he could do something to take the pain away. He crawled up onto the bed and lay down behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay." James whispered, placing a kiss to the back of Carlos' neck.

Carlos' breath hitched and he turned over so he was facing James. He latched onto him and buried his face into his shoulder. James felt Carlos' tears soaking through his olive-green t-shirt, but he didn't care. He just held Carlos in his arms and whispered gentle comforts to him. Who had done this? Who would want to hurt Carlos? He had done nothing wrong. He was so sweet and kind, he wouldn't hurt a fly. It was hard for James to imagine someone wanting to hurt him.

"I'm so scared, James." Carlos cried.

"Don't worry, baby. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." James said, "Everything's gonna be okay."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." James called.

He looked over his shoulder as the door opened. He saw Kendall and Logan standing there.

"How is he?" Kendall asked as they walked over to the foot of the bed.

"Not too good." James said.

"Nobody's gonna get to you." Logan said, walking over and placing a comforting hand to Carlos' trembling shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Carlos sniffled, looking up at him.

"Because as long as we're here, _nobody _is going to hurt you." Kendall said, also walking over.

"Yeah, we're gonna protect you no matter what." Logan reassured him.

This brought a small smile to Carlos' face. He was so thankful that he had such amazing friends.

"Thanks, guys." he said, reaching up and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Don't mention it. We're all here for you." James said.

They all exchanged a group-hug before returning to the living room.

**A/N: **I REALLY hope you like it! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! *huggles* **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	3. New Feelings

I'm glad everyone liked the previous chapter! :D

**Chapter 3: New Feelings**

It was three days later and things had been pretty hectic. Not long after Officer Davis had left, everyone went to Rocque Records and explained the situation to Gustavo and Kelly. Upon hearing that Carlos' life could possibly be in danger, they wasted no time in booking them the first flight to Minnesota. After returning to the apartment, Mrs. Knight had called ahead to Logan's mom, who she'd been close friends with ever since they were in high school together. She explained everything to her and asked her if she would do her the favor of getting their house ready for them for when they got there. Mrs. Mitchell was shocked by the news and she was happy to help. Without a second thought, she said yes to getting the house ready. And she said that she would explain things to Carlos' parents.

To take a break from all the hectic-ness, Logan went down to the pool with Camille, who was a very good friend to the four of them. They sat at one of the square tables around the pool, and Camille was looking at her favorite fashion magazine whilst she and Logan talked. As Camille browsed through the pages of designer clothes, she glanced up at Logan and she noticed he had a down, confused look on his face. He looked as if he were thinking deeply.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know." Logan replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Camille asked.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Camille said, closing her magazine, intent to listen.

"I have...feelings for someone...and I don't know if they feel the same about me." Logan explained.

"Really? Who is she?" Camille asked, smiling.

"That's where it gets kinda complicated." Logan said, "It's...Kendall."

There was a tense silence.

"Kendall?" Camille finally said.

"Yeah." Logan said, "Do you...think I'm disgusting now?"

Logan feared what Camille's answer would be.

"Of course not!" Camille said, "I think you should tell him."

"I don't know. What if he hates me?" Logan asked.

"Oh, come on, he's your best friend. He won't hate you. I think you should tell him how you feel." Camille said.

Just then, there was a high-pitched ringing sound. It was Logan's cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and read the text displayed on the screen. It was from Kendall.

_'Mom says you need to come pack your stuff for the trip.' _

"Who is it?" Camille asked.

"It's Kendall. I've gotta go pack my stuff; we're leaving tomorrow morning." Logan said, putting his phone away.

As Logan stood and was fixing to walk away, Camille spoke up.

"Tell him how you feel." she said.

"I'll try." Logan said, "Thanks."

With that, Logan walked across the pool area and into the lobby. He took the elevator to the apartment. When he walked in, he saw the couch piled with duffel bags and Mrs. Knight's and Katie's rolling suitcases. He walked down the hall to the bedroom he and Kendall shared, which was the first one on the left. When he entered, he saw Kendall busying himself with packing his clothes in his large, blue duffel bag. Not saying a word, Logan retrieved his own duffel bag from the closet and laid it, opened, on his bed. He, too, began to busy himself with packing his clothes. But that was the last thing on his mind; his mind was racing to find what he wanted to say to Kendall. Kendall sensed that something was up because Logan wasn't paying attention to what he was doing; he had packed his swim trunks.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" Logan asked, broken out of his thoughts.

"Is something bothering you? You seem distracted." Kendall said.

"What makes you think I'm distracted?" Logan asked in a slightly uneasy voice.

"You packed your swim trunks. We're gonna be in Minnesota in September. It's probably snowing there by now." Kendall stated.

Logan looked at his duffel bag. Sure enough, there lay his swim trunks in the top. He blushed and sat down on the side of his bed, staring at the floor.

"Kendall, can I talk to you about something?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Sure." Kendall said, walking over and sitting down beside him, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't really know how to say this." Logan said.

There was a short silence before he spoke again. Kendall waited patiently for him to speak.

"Seeing James and Carlos so happy together and so comfortable with their sexuality has kind of made me consider my feelings for someone." Logan said, "I love you, Kendall."

Every muscle in Logan's body was tensed up. He was just ready for Kendall to yell at him and tell him that he didn't want to have anything to do with him...but that didn't happen. Actually, nothing happened. There was a long silence as Kendall tried to process everything Logan had just told him.

"Well?" Logan said after a while, "Do you hate me?"

"Logan, I could never hate you." Kendall said.

He reached out and gently cupped the side of Logan's face. Logan's heart fluttered at the contact. Was it true? Was this happening? Kendall leaned forward so their faces were only mere centimeters apart. Logan could feel his sweet breath tickling his face. Kendall closed the gap between them. The second their lips came into contact, Logan felt a warmth enter him. It was an amazing feeling that he had never felt before. This was the first time he' been kissed by anyone. And it was perfect. He felt Kendall move his lips against his, kissing him gently. He could feel Kendall's hand delicately caressing his cheek. It was the simplest of motions, but something about the way he touched him told Logan that he cared. There was a certain gentleness in the touch that just made Logan's heart flutter.

It seemed like just as soon as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving Logan breathless. He gasped softly as Kendall drew away. They shared a passionate gaze.

"So...does this mean that you feel the same about me?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I love you." he said.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Logan said.

"You want me to say it again?" Kendall asked, smiling.

"Please." Logan said.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall said, leaning in and kissing him softly again.

They had just pulled away when Mrs. Knight appeared in the doorway.

"Come on, boys, chop, chop; we're leaving in the morning and you two are hardly packed yet." she said.

"We're working on it." Kendall said, standing and walking back over to his duffel bag.

Satisfied, Mrs. Knight continued on down the hall.

"You excited about seeing your mom again?" Kendall asked.

Logan and his mom had always been really close. Mrs. Mitchell had had Logan when she was only eighteen, barely out of high school. Because she was pregnant, she and Logan's dad had gotten married, but they were far from in love. Logan's dad was very irresponsible and he spent most of his time out drinking with friends. What time he didn't spend out drinking, he spent being abusive towards Logan's mom. Needless to say, Logan's mom had spent many nights over at Mrs. Knight's house to get away from her abusive husband. And when little Logie was born, it didn't take long for his dad to become abusive towards him. But, fortunately, that didn't last long; when Logan was about five, his dad came home in a drunken rage. He had tried to kill Logan's mom, and he did kill himself. Caroline(Logan's mom) spent about a week in the hospital while Logan stayed over at Mrs. Knight's house, surrounded by the company of his three closest friends.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Logan replied.

Most of the rest of their day was spent busily packing their things and helping Mrs. Knight with various things. By that evening, everyone was thoroughly tired and they went to bed early. Logan was able to sleep much better knowing that the boy in the next bed loved him.

* * *

The next day dawned early, and Kendall awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He groggily opened his eyes and glanced up at his alarm clock. The bright red numbers stared back at him, letting him know that it was 7:30AM. He would have loved to stay in bed and sleep, but they had an hour-and-a-half to get up, get dressed, and get to the airport. Groaning, he threw his covers off him and got up. He took a minute to stretch his tense muscles before he walked over to Logan's bed where he was still snoozing away.

"Logan." he said softly, leaning over him and gently shaking him.

Logan moaned and pulled his covers over his head, unwilling to get up.

"I know you're sleepy, but we have to get up and get to the airport." Kendall said, "Come on, baby."

Sighing frustratedly, Logan slid his covers off and got out of bed.

"Good morning." Kendall said, pulling Logan into a warm hug.

Logan could have fallen asleep in the warmth of Kendall's arms, it felt so wonderful. He smiled and hugged Kendall back sleepily. After they parted, they went in the bathroom and relieved themselves. As they were getting dressed, they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you guys decent?" they heard someone call through the door.

It was James.

"Yeah, come in." Kendall said, pulling on his jeans.

The door opened and James poked his head in.

"Mrs. Knight says to hurry; we have to leave soon." he said.

"What about breakfast?" Logan asked.

"She fixed corndogs last night for us to heat up and take with us." James answered, "Hurry, you guys."

With that, James disappeared down the hall. Kendall and Logan finished getting dressed and they walked down the hall to the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was heating up some corndogs in the microwave.

"Morning boys." she said when they walked into the room.

"Morning, mom." Kendall said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Now, are all of you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Mrs. Knight asked, taking the corndogs out of the microwave.

"Mom, we have, like, ten duffel bags and two suitcases; how could we be forgetting anything?" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight sighed, "I'm just nervous about this whole thing. I'll feel so much better when we're in Minnesota."

Once their corndogs were heated, Mrs. Knight put them in a big plastic, lidded bowl.

"Since we have a few minutes before we have to leave, I'm gonna go down to the pool and say good-bye to Camille." Logan said, standing from the kitchen table.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Mrs. Knight said.

Logan walked out the door and made his way down to the pool, where Camille was rehearsing some lines for an upcoming part. She paused from her lines when she saw Logan approaching.

"Hey, Logan! What are you doing out and about so early?" she asked.

"We have to leave for the airport in a few minutes. I just wanted to come down and tell you bye." Logan explained.

"Oh. I didn't realise you had to leave so early." Camille said.

"Yeah, it seems like all the planes leave at unearthly hours." Logan said.

There was a short pause.

"So...did you tell him?" Camille asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Kendall. Did you tell him how you feel?" Camille asked, smiling.

"Yes." Logan said, a smile coming to his face.

"And?" Camille asked excitedly.

"He kissed me." Logan said.

Camille squealed and hugged Logan.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she said.

Logan smiled and hugged her back.

"Logan! It's time to go!" they heard Kendall call from the lobby door.

Parting the hug, Logan looked back at him.

"I'll be there in a sec." he called, turning back to Camille.

"Well, I guess this is god-bye." she said.

"Just for a while." Logan said, "We'll be back soon, I hope."

"I hope so, too. You guys are awesome. I'm gonna miss you." Camille said, giving Logan another hug.

"We'll miss you, too." Logan said, hugging her back.

The hug lasted a few seconds before they had to part.

"Bye." Logan said, turning to walk away.

"Bye!" Camille called, "Send me some pictures from Minnesota."

"We will." Logan said.

With that, he walked into the lobby where everyone was waiting. Logan took his two duffel bags from Kendall, who was holding them for him. They all followed Mrs. Knight out the door to the parking lot where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting with a rental car. After loading all their luggage into the car, they all piled in and were on their way to the airport.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you like it! I worked hard on this and my hands are sore from typing so much. Plus, it's 2:39AM and I'm so tired! If you don't like the chappy, I'll be forced to send my minion pandas after you! They'll sneak up on you in your sleep and they'll beat you with cookies and squirt milk in your underwear! LMAO! XD **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D**


	4. Arrival

Thanks, everyone for your AWESOME reviews! :D *huggles* :D

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

The flight to Minnesota was rather pleasant. Surprisingly, Gustavo had booked them in first class, so their seats had plenty of leg-room and they were comfortable. Carlos sat in the window-seat and James thought it was so cute the way he was constantly looking out the window in awe. He even mentioned once that the people down there looked like ants since there were so far away. Most of Katie's time was spent playing her Nintendo DS, and Kendall and Logan mostly listened to their iPods. The flight lasted a boring three hours that seemed to stretch on forever. But around noon, they touched down in the Minnesota airport. It was a smooth landing and everyone disembarked into the terminal. When the six of them stepped out of the terminal, they looked around and saw four familiar faces over in the small waiting area. They were Logan's mom, James' dad, and Carlos' parents. The minute their eyes made contact, the four of them rushed over and embraced their sons, so happy to see them again.

"Oh, sweetie, we've been so worried about you!" Mrs. Garcia said, embracing Carlos, "We're so happy to have you home!"

After the joyous reunion, everyone headed back to the van they had rented to take them back to the Knight home where the guys were planning to stay while in Minnesota. it would be just like old times when they would have sleep-overs. When they were little, the guys were all but inseparable. They were always over at each others houses, playing, watching movies, and spending the night. And they're the same way now: as close as any friends could be.

About half an hour later, they were pulling into the driveway in front of the Knight house. They had driven from the Duluth airport to their nice little hometown a few miles away. They pulled into the driveway and the guys got out first. It felt so good to be back in their familiar little town. It was all familiar and nice. Grabbing their duffel bags, they ran up to the door, practically bouncing up and down for Mrs. Knight to come unlock the door. She did and they stumbled in the door excitedly. They looked around and found that everything was just as they remembered it being. All except for one thing: hanging in the dining room to the right of the door was a brightly-colored banner that read, 'Welcome Home!'. Smiling, they walked down the hall and put their bags in their rooms. James and Carlos were going to share the guest room, Kendall was going to sleep in his old room, and Logan was to sleep on the couch. At first, Kendall had wanted to relinquish his room to Logan, being polite, but Logan said that he would be just fine on the couch.

After all the luggage was unloaded and everyone was settled in, Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, and Mrs. Garcia proceeded to begin to cook dinner for everyone. All the men-folk gathered in the living room to watch a re-run of last night's hockey game. Katie sat in the little breakfast nook in the kitchen, playing her Nintendo DS while the moms cooked. Soon, the sumptuous smell of taco-seasoned meat was wafting through the house, making everyone's stomachs growl with anticipation.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Mitchell stepped into the living room, announcing that dinner was ready. Everyone entered the kitchen and fixed themselves each a 'taco salad', which consisted of laying out a soft burito shell on a plate and layering their favorite fillings on top of it and then mxing it all together. This had been one of the boys' favorite meals when they were little. Their parents' photo albums had numerous pictures of them sitting around the table with messy taco filling all over their faces. This was one of the countless adorable memories of them as little kids.

Everyone seated themselves around the dining room table and they began their meal. As usual, it was just delicious; Mrs. Garcia had used her special taco seasoning recipe, which the boys loved. Everyone talked and caught up on things over dinner. James, Carlos, and Logan informed their parents of the fun adventures they'd had since being in LA, and their parents in turn informed them of the few happenings in their little town. It was a nice way to catch up and just enjoy everyone's company. Their talking and laughing continued well after everyone was finished eating.

As James sat there beside Carlos, he mind drifted and he seemed to tune out everyone's chattering. He was contemplating something very important. He knew that since everyone was together like this, that he and Carlos should tell their parents about their relationship. But he was really nervous; what if they didn't approve? What if they disowned them? Only one way to find out. He reached over and placed a discreet hand on Carlos' knee under the table, getting Carlos' attention.

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a sec?" James asked, almost inaudible.

Carlos smiled and stood along with James.

"We'll be back in a sec." he said as he and James excused themselves.

They stepped out of the dining room, walked down a short hall, and into the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Carlos asked, noticing a nervous look on James' face.

"There's something I think we should do." James said, taking Carlos' hands in his.

"Here in the kitchen?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"What? No! Not that!" James said, "I think...we should tell our parents about us."

The same nervous look crossed Carlos' face.

"A-are you sure?" he asked nervously.

James nodded, giving his hands a comforting squeeze. Carlos nodded, his heartbeat speeding up noticeably. He and James turned and walked back into the dining room. They stood by the corner of the table beside where James had been sitting earlier. James cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. This got everyone's attention, as they stopped talking and all eyes were on them. Swallowing hard, James began.

"To everyone who we haven't seen in a while, and this is mostly directed at our parents, we have an announcement to make." he said, choosing his words carefully.

There was a short silence as James and Carlos exchanged a glance, and James slid his hand into Carlos' and spoke again.

"Carlos and I are together. We're a couple." he said, "We love each other."

Their hearts were racing a million miles and hour and they held their breath, dreading what their parents' reaction would be. The five seconds it took for them to reply seemed to last an eternity.

"We're so happy for you!" Mrs. Garcia said happily.

"What?" James and Carlos both said simultaneously; they couldn't believe it!

"You're our son and we love you." Mr. Garcia said, "We want you to be happy. And if being with James makes that happen, then that's fine with us."

James and Carlos smiled from ear-to-ear and embraced each other briefly. When they drew away, their gaze shifted to James' dad, who hadn't said anything.

"Dad, are you...okay with it?" James asked nervously.

"Well, I agree with Roberto; you're my son and whatever makes you happy is fine with me." Mr. Diamond said, standing.

He walked over to James and Carlos.

"As long as you two love each other, it's all right with me." he said.

"We do love each other. Very much." James said.

Mr. Diamond smiled and embraced James and Carlos in a group-hug.

"I'm glad you're happy." he said, pulling away.

As he did, Carlos' parents stood and walked over, giving them another group-hug.

"We're so happy for you." Mrs. Garcia said again.

James and Carlos felt much better now that they knew their parents accepted them for who they were. The rest of the evening, everyone mostly sat around the table and talked. After Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Mitchell helped Mrs. Knight put away the left-overs and clean up the kitchen, everyone went home around 9:00. Needless to say, everyone was thoroughly tired form their hectic day. Shortly after their guests left, everyone 'retired' to their rooms. Katie was happy to be back in her pink pre-teen room.

A couple hours later, James and Carlos were laying under the warm covers in their bed in the guest room. They were cuddled close together in each others arms, resting in their warmth. The house was silent and peaceful.

"This was some day, wasn't it?" James said, "First, we're back in Minnesota, and now our parents are completely fine with us being together."

"I'm so glad our parents are okay with us." Carlos said, "Not that it would have mattered; I love you no matter what."

James smiled, "I love you, too."

There was a short silence before James leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Carlos' lips, gently cradling his cheek. Carlos smiled into the kiss and responded. He felt James tease his tongue at his lips, asking for access to his mouth. Access was gladly granted, and James swirled his tongue around inside the warm depths of Carlos' wonderful mouth. Their tongues clashed, creating an electrifying sensation. They sighed in pleasure and kissed passionately. Finally, they had to pull away in need of air.

"You're the best kisser in the world." Carlos breathed.

"What makes you say that?" James asked, solely just to hear what Carlos would come up with.

He was expecting one of his usual adorable answers, but he received a slight shock when Carlos took his hand and placed it to his groin. James felt something hot and slightly hard beneath his hand. He could feel Carlos slowly becoming aroused through the thin fabric of his grey boxerbriefs. Feeling Carlos like this made James' own member react similarly. He gave a gentle squeeze, causing Carlos to moan softly. He felt Carlos harden a little more.

"Tell me what you want me to do." James whispered sexily.

"Get on top of me." Carlos whispered, his voice dripping with need, "Make me hard."

Due to the hectic-ness of the past few days, it had been almost a week since they had made love, and Carlos was 'suffering' from the effects of that. He needed this. He needed James. And James needed him. He shifted underneath the covers and rolled over on top of Carlos. They moaned when their growing arousals touched. James instantly shifted against him, creating delicious friction through their underwear. Moaning, Carlos spread his legs, which caused James to put more pressure on the part of his body demanding the most attention.

"I just love to feel you getting hard beneath me." James moaned, thrusting his hips harder against Carlos'.

Carlos shuddered at the sexy sound in James' voice, and he involuntarily thrust his hips up against him. James smiled at this and leaned down to whisper in Carlos' ear.

"You wanna try something new tonight?" he asked, nipping lightly at Carlos' neck.

Carlos paused from his movements momentarily.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, excited to hear what James wanted to do.

"How would you like to top tonight?" James asked.

Carlos froze.

"What?" he asked, surprise.

"Do you want to top me?" James asked.

"I-I um...are you sure?" Carlos asked.

James nodded.

"But...what if I hurt you?" Carlos asked, "I've never topped before. What if I do it wrong?"

"It'll be okay." James said, "I'll talk you through each step."

"I don't know." Carlos said nervously.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but I promise it'll be okay if we do." James reassured him.

There was a momentary silence as Carlos thought about it. The last thing he wanted to do was to do something wrong and end up hurting James. He would never forgive himself if he did that. But if James was going to talk him through each step, he guessed they could try. Taking a deep breath, Carlos replied.

"Okay." he said, "We can do it. As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." James said.

With that, they shifted their positions so James was laying in the spot Carlos had just been. He set his legs apart, his feet resting flat on the bed so Carlos had enough room.

"What do you want me to do first?" Carlos asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Take my underwear off." James said, his erection straining uncomfortably against them.

Carlos reached out and slowly pulled James' blue boxerbriefs down his legs and tossed them to the floor. Carlos' eyes fell upon James' gorgeous body displayed before him. The dim light of the lamp on the bedside table seemed to make his sun-kissed skin glow softly. His chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply with excitement. His manhood arched out proudly from his masculine body, making Carlos' own throb at the sight.

"Wh-what now?" Carlos asked softly.

"Take yours off, too." James breathed.

His hands shaking with both excitement and nervousness, he pulled his grey underwear down over his hips, shifting from one knee to the other so he could completely remove them. James felt his manhood twitch at the sight of Carlos' naked form kneeling in front of him.

"G-get on top of me." he whispered.

Carlos crawled forward and covered James' body with his own, lowering himself down between his legs. Their members touched, sending a jolt of pleasure through them both.

"Kiss me." James gasped.

Moaning softly, Carlos leaned down and kissed James passionately. The instant their lips connected, a moan rose from James' lips, and he reached up to run his fingers through Carlos' soft, black hair. This position was entirely new to them and it felt wonderful. Soft moans and sighs spilled from their lips as Carlos shifted their hips together, creating perfect friction. Being on top gave Carlos a new sense of 'exploration', so to speak. He wondered what reactions he could elicit from James if he trailed his kisses lower. So he did.

Pulling away, Carlos placed warm kisses all along the soft flesh of James' neck. A moan slid from James' lips and he tilted his head back in pleasure. He'd never been kissed this way before and it felt so good. It made him tingle with pleasure to feel Carlos nibbling gently at his neck. Carlos was being so gentle and loving, it was so passionate. Carlos moved lower, placing his kisses over James' firm, smooth chest. He licked a slow line up his breastbone, causing a shudder to travel up James' spine. James gasped and squirmed slightly when Carlos moved lower to trail his kisses over his firm washboard abs. Carlos stopped just short of James' member, which just drove James crazy. Leaning up on his hands, Carlos looked at James seductively.

"Oh, Carlos, you tease." James moaned, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Carlos said, "What do you want me to do now?"

"Prepare me." James sighed, "The lube's in my bag in the corner."

Hopping off the bed, Carlos walked over to where James' duffel bag was laying next to his own in the corner just in front of the small closet. With shaking hands, he retrieved the small, white bottle from the side pocket, and he quickly returned to his position on the bed.

"Get some on your fingers." James said.

Carlos did so and he set the bottle aside. He was almost shaking with nervousness. He had watched James prepare him many times before, so he knew how it was done, but he was still afraid he would do something wrong. James noticed his apprehension.

"It's okay." he comforted, "Just massage it around my opening."

Swallowing hard, Carlos scooted forward closer and he reached down between James' legs. He gently massaged the lube around James' tight opening, making sure he did it thoroughly. James sighed at the contact. The coolness of the lube and the gentleness of Carlos' touches was electrifying. He'd never been touched here before, so this was an entirely new feeling.

"Put one of your fingers in me." he said.

Carlos took a deep breath to steady himself. He curled all but his index finger into a loose fist and he placed it at James' opening. He slowly applied pressure and pushed his finger inside James. A soft gasp escaped James' lips as his opening was breached. it was only slightly uncomfortable since he'd never had anything inside him before.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked in concern when James gasped.

"Yes." James breathed, adjusting to the feeling, "Put in another."

Carlos made sure he was extra gentle as he pushed in the second finger, stretching James a bit further. This time, James moaned to mask the pain that shot through him. He didn't want to tell Carlos that it was hurting for fear of scaring him from proceeding. He breathed deeply and forced his insides to relax. Carlos felt the muscles relaxing around his fingers, so he did a scissoring motion to open him up further. A louder moan escaped James when his sweet spot was hit.

"Did I hurt you?" Carlos asked, mistaking the moan for pain.

"N-no! Do that again!" James gaped.

Carlos repeated the motion and smiled when James moaned again. He did this a few more times before James spoke again.

"Take me." he moaned.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. Please." James said, "I'm ready. It's okay."

Carlos nodded and withdrew his fingers. He picked up the lube again and got some more on his fingers. Using it, he wrapped his hand around his arousal, which had gone down only slightly. When he stroked his member to slick himself, his erection returned fully to full, pulsing vitality. He knew it sounded weird, but only now that he was about to penetrate James did he notice how thick he was. He was almost the same size as James was, and he remembered how much it had hurt the first time they'd made love. He hated to inflict that upon James.

"James, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, Carlos. I trust you." James said, "Why are you so nervous?"

"It's just that...I know how much it hurts to be penetrated for the first time, and...I hate to put you through that." Carlos explained.

"Carlos, it'll be okay. I can take it." James said, "I want to do this only if you do."

Taking a deep breath, Carlos nodded. He leaned forward over James, supporting himself on one hand. With the other hand, he reached down and placed the tip of his member at James' virgin hole. James nodded, signalling that he was ready. Carlos slowly pushed forward into James' tight hole. He gasped in pleasure as he was slowly surrounded by tight warmth. Meanwhile, James couldn't help but let a whimper escape his lips. It felt as if he were being ripped open. He gripped the sheet in his fists firmly, gasping in pain. Carlos stopped when he heard James whimper.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in concern.

"I'm okay." James said, though his voice clearly said he was in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Carlos asked.

"N-no. Just give me a minute." James said.

Carlos stayed still as he felt James' tight muscles slowly relax around him. Even when they were relaxed, he was still so tight, it felt amazing! When James was relaxed, he slowly pushed the rest of the way in. James enveloped Carlos' entire length and gasped, rocked to his very core by how good it felt being filled by him. He shifted his hips both to signal that he was ready and to gain some friction to his neglected member between them.

"M-move." James gasped.

Nodding, Carlos pulled back slowly, leaving only the head of his member inside James. James moaned softly, feeling the width of him as he moved. Pausing momentarily, Carlos slid slowly back in. He moved faster than before, but still slowly. James gasped in pleasure.

"Do it harder." he breathed.

Carlos leaned down to kiss him, and he thrust again, a bit harder this time. A moan rose from them both and they kissed heatedly. Wrapping his legs around Carlos' waist, James panted in pleasure, gasping Carlos' name.

"Am I doing it good?" Carlos gasped, his thrusting speeding up as his confidence grew.

"Y-yes! Oh, yes! You're doing it so good!" James breathed, clawing at Carlos' back.

Carlos' eyes fluttered shut as he thrusted. He was feeling light-headed from the pleasure of James' inner muscles constantly clenching around him. He wondered if this is what James felt when he was inside him. He hoped so because this was so amazing.

"C-Carlos...t-touch me! Please...touch me..." James gasped, his own member so painfully hard that he could barely stand it.

Leaning up on one elbow, Carlos used his other hand to reach between them and grip James' hard thickness. He stoked him to match his thrusts, which were becoming faster by the minute. Carlos looked past stoking James to between his legs. He watched as he thrusted, his member disappearing inside James repeatedly. It was such an arousing sight. Hardly without thinking, he pushed in at a new angle. A cry of pleasure escaped James' lips as his sweet spot was hit perfectly.

"Do that again!" he moaned, writhing helplessly beneath Carlos.

Smiling with pleasure, Carlos repeated the up-and-forward thrust, and his smile widened when James cried out again. James knew that if Carlos did much more of that, he would surely cum. He just knew it. Carlos repeated this motion several times, his own sense of arousal growing. He was going to cum, too. They were going to cum together. That would be amazing. James' moans of pleasure were slowly replaced by whimpers and sighs of ecstasy. The feeling of Carlos stroking him repeatedly combined with the amazing sensation he was getting between his legs was becoming too much. He just had to cum.

"Carlos...ugh, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" he gasped.

"Go right ahead." Carlos moaned in a passion-filled voice.

With a few more well-placed thrusts they soon found themselves crying out and tumbling over the edge into sheer ecstasy. Carlos crushed their lips together to muffle the screams that poured forth from their lips. James whimpered in ecstasy as his insides were flooded by Carlos' white-hot seed. With one more hard stroke, he released his own cum between them and into Carlos' hand. They rode out the last waves of their orgasm, which left them weak and gasping for air. Carlos collapsed on top of James, every muscle in his body going slack. They lay there together, gasping as if they had just run a mile.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the wall.

"Will you guys give it a rest? I'm trying to get some sleep!" the heard Kendall yell.

They shared a glance before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry, Kendall." James called back through laughter.

As their laughter died down, Carlos pulled out of James and rolled over onto his back beside him. Reaching over onto the nightstand, James pulled a few tissues out of the Kleenex box and cleaned himself up a bit(as his abdomen was covered with his cum). He tossed the tissues into the waste basket beside the nightstand and turned back over to face Carlos. They curled up in each others arms, cuddling tenderly.

"Oh, Carlos...that was so incredible." James said, lightly running the fingers of one hand through Carlos' hair.

"You really like it?" Carlos asked.

"Of course. You're so amazing." James said, "How was it for you?"

"Perfect. It was perfect." Carlos replied, "You're perfect."

With that, they slowly drifted off into the world of blissful sleep, still lovingly wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY hope you like it! I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with other stories, doing my school-work, talking to friends, and stuff. But even though I was busy, I worked very hard on this chappy! **PLEASE R&R! ^.^**

**P.S. As you may have noticed, I wrote in that Carlos' dad's name was Roberto. For those of you who don't know, 'Roberto' is actually Carlos' middle name. Since they never mentioned what Carlos' dad's name was in the one episode that he's in, I just decided to use that. ^.^ *huggles* ^.^ **


	5. You're All I Need

Hi, everyone! I am SO sorry it has taken SOOOOOO long to update! For the past four days, I've been staying up at my grandparents' house with two of my cousins over Thanksgiving break, and I've just been busy. :) But I'm back now and I REALLY hope you like this chappy! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Chapter 5: You're All I Need**

The next day started out much like any other. The guys got up and Mrs. Knight fixed breakfast, which they all enjoyed in the breakfast nook in the kitchen. After breakfast, Katie went out to go to a friend's house, and James and Carlos cuddled on the couch in the living room, watching Scooby-Doo. Logan went to Kendall's room to work on his laptop in peace for a while. Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight busied herself with her favorite hobby: scrapbooking. Later on, she was expecting Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Mitchell to come over and work on their scrapbooks together. They had so many scrapbooks filled with adorable pictures of the boys growing up.

As James and Carlos cuddled on the couch, watching their cartoons, Kendall entered the room, holding a new camera. He'd bought it shortly before they left LA and he was dying to try it out.

"Hey, Kendall." James said, "What's with the camera?"

"I got it before we left and I haven't had a chance to use it." Kendall explained, "Would you two mind being my models for the day?"

"What do you mean 'models'?" Carlos asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park down the street and I could get some pics of you guys kissing or hugging or just holding hands? You know, like, couple pictures?" Kendall explained.

They were about to answer when Mrs. Knight piped in.

"Oh, those would be just wonderful! A perfect addition to our scrapbook!" she said, holding a thick pack of scrapbooking stickers.

They all laughed as she 'bounced' back into the kitchen.

"I guess it sounds fun." Carlos said, "What do you think?"

"Sounds great." James said, "And I'd never pass up the chance to kiss you."

He smiled and placed a light kiss to Carlos' lips, which made him giggle.

"It's cute, but can you two love-birds save it till we get to the park?" Kendall asked, smiling and trying to contain laughter.

"Fine." James said as he and Carlos both stood.

As they walked into the foyer and got their hoodies(it was a little chilly outside), Kendall walked farther into the living room.

"I'm gonna go see if Logan wants to go, too." he said, walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he poked his head in and saw Logan sitting at his built-in desk, typing on his laptop.

"Hey, Logan. James, Carlos, and me are going to the park; you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure. Hang on a sec." he said.

He quickly turned off his laptop and got up, picking his hoodie up off the bed. After putting on and adjusting his hoodie, he and Kendall walked hand-in-hand down the hall to the foyer where James and Carlos were waiting.

"We're going out now, mom!" Kendall called into the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was busying herself with her scrapbooking.

"Okay! Be home before lunch!" she called back.

"We will!" Kendall called as they walked out the door.

Shutting the door, they crossed the street and walked the about fourth-of-a-mile down the street to the small neighborhood park, which was empty(all the kids were in school right now).

"So, what do you want us to do?" James asked as they approached the play area.

"Ummm...just act normal. Act like the sweet couple that you are." Kendall said, turning on his camera.

The first picture Kendall took was of James and Carlos standing in front of the play area, holding hands. The camera he had was a really good-quality one and the picture turned out just beautiful. He got another one of them standing, facing each other and holding hands, just gazing sweetly into each others eyes. This one turned out particularly good, the focus centered on their faces, and the background blurred but still there. He also got one of them sitting on the swings(well, actually Carlos was sitting on one and James was standing behind him). Then, there was the super-cute one of James running through the park, carrying Carlos piggy-back. This one was one of their favorites.

About fifteen minutes into their little photo shoot, Logan felt his phone vibrating against his leg. He took it out and looked at the screen. He was getting a call from...Jo. That was weird. He'd never gotten a call from Jo before. Not wanting to disturb the photo shoot, he walked a few yards away and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

_"He doesn't love you." _he heard Jo say in a menacing voice.

"What?" he asked, confused.

_"Camille told me about you and Kendall." _she said, _"He doesn't love you. He just said he loved you so he wouldn't hurt your feelings."_

"What are you talking about? We kissed and...and he said he loved me." Logan said.

_"Kendall and me are together. He does _not_ love you. You should have heard the hot phone sex we had last night." _Jo said, _"His so-called 'feelings' for you are fake." _

With that, she hung up the phone, leaving Logan confused and hurt. He looked up at Kendall, then looked to James and Carlos, who were so happy and laughing together, and it made him want to cry. It seemed like things were falling apart for him. Holding back tears, he walked back over to them and said, "I'm gonna go for a little walk." He quickly disappeared into the small wooded area next to the park and collapsed to his knees beside a tree, crying. He couldn't believe what was going on. Why would Kendall have lied to him? Why would he hurt him like this?

With these and many other questions racing through his mind, Logan curled into the fetal position and buried his face in his knees. His breath hitched as he choked on his tears. He felt like his heart was breaking. He'd been harboring his feelings for Kendall for so long and finally he'd mustered up the courage to tell him, and it all came back and slapped him in the face. It had worked for James and Carlos; why wasn't it working for him?

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a voice calling his name. It was Kendall calling him to come back to the park.

"Logan! Come on, it's time to go!" he called.

At the sound of his voice, Logan's heart dropped; he would have to go face him. After getting up and quickly wiping away his tears, Logan made his way back to the park where the three of them were waiting.

"Dude, are you okay?" Carlos asked, noticing Logan's reddened eyes.

"I'm fine." Logan lied, quickly changing the subject, "Did you get some good pictures?"

"Yeah, we got some really good ones. Mom's going to love them." Kendall said, "Let's go; it's almost lunch time."

Logan nodded and the four of them walked back to Kendall's house. Entering, Logan went to the living room, and Kendall, James, and Carlos went to the kitchen where Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Garcia, and Mrs. Mitchell were all doing their scrapbooking together. The entire table was strewn with colorful paper, stickers, and photos.

"Oh, hi, boys." Mrs. Knight said when they entered the room, "Did you get some good pictures?"

"Yep." Kendall said proudly, "I'll upload them on my laptop and use your little photo-printer to print them out."

"Okay. We have some special pages already fixed for them." Mrs. Knight said.

With that, Kendall disappeared into the hallway to get his laptop from his room. Meanwhile, James and Carlos turned back to the three women sitting around the table.

"Can we help?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you boys helped with my scrapbooking?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Uhhhh...no." Carlos said, giving her a questioning look.

"You stuck glue dots all over Logan's face, and I spent a week scraping stickers off the walls." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh, come on, we were six!" Carlos said.

This earned him a smile from everyone.

"You can help if you promise not to make a mess." Mrs. Knight said.

"I promise." Carlos said with a child-like smile.

"Well, then, pull up a chair." Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos rushed into the dining room and brought one of the chairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. James sat down, too, but he just watched; he didn't care much for scrapbooking. Kendall soon returned and he uploaded the pictures he'd taken onto his laptop and printed them out using Mrs. Knight's small photo-printer. Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Garcia, and Mrs. Mitchell all loved the photos Kendall had taken, and Mrs. Garcia asked for a copy of each one.

In the living room, Logan's mood was far from matching theirs. He hardly paid attention to the cartoon playing on the TV, and the laughter coming from the kitchen only made him feel worse. Everyone was so happy whilst he was dying inside. It felt like his heart was being ripped out. He was so emotionally vulnerable, he didn't know who to believe. He so wanted to ask Kendall about it, but he was afraid that before he could even get one word out, he would just burst into tears. He would try to find some way to ask him later.

* * *

It was later that night(around mid-night) when Kendall awoke from his peaceful slumber, his mouth parched and dry. He threw his covers off and made his way on shaky legs to the kitchen where he got a drink of water from the faucet. He was about to go back to his bedroom when he heard a noise coming from the vicinity of the living room. As he crossed the kitchen and got closer, he realised that it was someone crying. As he stepped into the doorway of the living room, he found that the crying person was Logan.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, standing in the doorway.

"G-go away." Logan sniffled, holding onto one of his pillows.

Kendall rushed over and knelt in front of the couch where Logan lay.

"Logie, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Logan sniffled, "Wh-why did you l-lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, reaching out to stroke Logan's hair.

He was surprised when Logan batted his hand away and said, "Don't touch me!"

"Logan, what's wrong? This isn't like you." Kendall asked, confused.

"J-Jo called me and said that you and her were together." Logan said, sitting up.

Just as he predicted, he was crying harder than ever as he got up and walked over to the other side of the coffee table, turning to face Kendall.

"Why did you lie to me?" he cried, "I thought you loved me! J-Jo s-said that you and her had ph-phone sex last night! How could you?"

Kendall was surprised by Logan's sudden outburst of emotion, but somehow, he managed to stay calm and understanding. He stood and walked over to Logan, gripping him gently by the shoulders. He looked sincerely into his tear-glistening eyes.

"Logan, I don't know what she told you, but whatever it was is a lie." he said, "I would never lie to you. I love you so much. I would never hurt you like that."

"R-really?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Logan, I love you." Kendall said placing a gentle hand to Logan's tear-stained cheek, "Are we good now?"

Logan sniffled and nodded. Kendall, too, smiled and he tenderly wiped away Logan's tears. Once the tears were all wiped away, Kendall leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Logan's lips. At the sweet contact, Logan felt the empty spot in his heart fill up instantly with Kendall's love. They pulled away and Logan's tears were replaced by a sweet smile.

"You have the most beautiful smile in the world." Kendall said, stroking Logan's pale cheek lightly.

Logan's cheeks tinted an adorable pinkish color and he pulled Kendall into a loving hug. It felt so good to have Kendall's warmth against him. He felt so safe and loved like this.

"You wanna...go to my room and cuddle?" Kendall asked softly into Logan's ear.

"Okay." Logan said.

They parted their hug and walked down the hall to Kendall's room. Logan had been in Kendall's room many times before, but something about this time seemed different. It was like stepping into their own little world where no one could hurt them or ridicule them, and they could be together forever. After Kendall shut the door, they walked over to his double-sized bed and they crawled underneath the covers. Once underneath the covers, they cuddled close to each other, snuggling into their warmth. Logan relaxed in the warmth of Kendall's embrace and he lay his head against his chest. This was so nice. They were finally actually together as a couple without any distractions or anything.

"It feels so nice being near you like this." Kendall said, rubbing Logan's back gently.

Logan smiled and nodded against Kendall's chest. A few minutes passed in silence before Logan spoke again.

"Kendall, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course. You can tell me anything." Kendall said.

"Well...sometimes I...have dreams about you." Logan said, "Sexy dreams."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. When I have those dreams, I wake up all hot and flustered." Logan said, "I would...try to...you know..._finish _with my hand, but it would never work. I've...never had an orgasm before."

"You haven't?" Kendall asked, still intrigued.

Logan shook his head nervously, a little embarrased. He'd never told anyone that, ever. He was afraid Kendall was going to laugh at him, but he did the complete opposite.

"Would you...like for me to help you have your first orgasm?" Kendall asked softly in an understanding voice.

Logan was surprised by this but he was comfortable with it. The understanding tone in Kendall's voice told him that everything would be okay.

"Will you go slow?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Kendall said, stroking Logan's arm soothingly.

"Okay." Logan said.

Kendall was about to lean in to kiss him when Logan stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Before we start, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure." Kendall said.

"Have you...ever had...an orgasm?" Logan asked, whispering on the last two words.

Kendall smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I have." he said.

"How does it feel?" Logan asked.

"It's amazing." Kendall said, "Let me show you."

Logan smiled trustingly and nodded. With that, Kendall leaned in and tenderly kissed him. He moved one hand around to gently cradle Logan's back, massaging in small circles. Logan sighed softly and melted into the kiss, letting Kendall's warmth seep into him, warming him to his very core. He felt Kendall lightly teasing his tongue at his lips, asking for access to his mouth, which was granted. Their tongues clashed with a soft moan. Kendall took the opportunity and he carefully rolled over on top of Logan. Logan had not been expecting this so soon, but he adjusted and let Kendall settle against him.

Sighing in pleasure, Logan reached up and ran his fingers gently through Kendall's hair. He felt a sudden surge of pleasure when Kendall shifted his hips against his own. A gasp escaped his lips and he parted the kiss suddenly. Kendall hadn't been expecting this.

"Are you okay?" he asked, thinking he'd somehow done something wrong.

"Yeah." Logan gasped, "That felt so good."

Kendall worries were eased and he shifted against Logan again, earning him another moan. He felt a surge of pleasure and confidence at seeing Logan moaning softly in pleasure beneath him.

"You're so beautiful like this." Kendall sighed.

"Take my clothes off...please." Logan moaned in response.

This made Kendall smile. He trailed his hands down Logan's body to the hem of his long-sleeved red t-shirt. He worked his fingers underneath the fabric, and slid his hands upward over Logan's smooth, soft abdomen. Oh, his skin felt so perfect under his hands. It felt just like he'd always imagined it would. It was perfect. He worked his hands slowly upward to his chest, marvaling at how wonderful his skin felt. Logan, too, was enjoying this new contact. Kendall's touch was so gentle and loving, it just made him tingle with excitement. And speaking of excitement...

Logan gasped softly as he felt himself swell in his loose pajama bottoms. Being so near Kendall and having him touch him so passionately was turning him on alot. As he squirmed a little, his shirt felt constricting. But this was soon relieved when Kendall finally lifted it up over his head. Once the shirt was removed, Kendall took a moment to admire Logan's beautiful form beneath him. His creamy skin was adorned by slightly-pronounced muscles that only added to his beauty.

Sighing in pleasure, Kendall leaned in and placed a more passionate kiss to Logan's lips, which lasted briefly before he trailed his kisses downward over Logan's neck. Logan found this to be particularly arousing, as he hardened further against Kendall. Kendall felt this and he shifted his hips against Logan's, moaning softly as their growing erections rubbed together. Logan bit down on his bottom lip and sighed as Kendall showered his chest and neck with hot kisses. Whilst he did this, Kendall slid his hand between them and palmed Logan's growing erection. He was rewarded by a slightly-louder moan from Logan, who thrust up into is electrifying touch.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped.

"You like that?" Kendall asked, smiling up at him and stroking him again through his pajama bottoms.

"Y-yes!" Logan gasped.

Kendall's smile widened and he decided to venture further. He curled his fingers into the waistband of Logan's pajama bottoms and pulled them slowly down, bringing his boxerbriefs with them. Logan gasped softly as the slightly-cooler air of the room hit his hot flesh. Kendall felt his own member twitch when he saw Logan thick erection arching out from his body. Oh, he was so perfect. Not tearing his eyes from Logan's member, Kendall pulled the pajama bottoms the rest of the way down and tossed them to the floor.

"Take your shirt off. I want to see you." Logan said.

Kendall wasted no time in peeling his shirt off over his head and discarding it to the floor. Upon seeing Kendall's slightly-toned form hovering over him made Logan's member throb with need.

"You're so hot." he moaned, shifting his hips, trying to gain some much-needed friction.

Kendall moaned and leaned back over Logan, delivering a sultry kiss to his pinkish lips. Logan could tell where this was quickly heading, and he wasn't quite ready to go there.

"Kendall, wait." he gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I don't think I'm ready to go all the way yet." Logan said, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Kendall said, "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with yet."

"Thank you." Logan smiled.

Kendall smiled and placed a comforting kiss to his lips.

"I'll still make this an amazing experience for you." he whispered, sliding lower underneath the covers.

Logan looked down at him questioningly, wondering what he was about to do. His question was quickly answered when Kendall wrapped a secure but gentle hand around the base of his hardened member. A gasp escaped his lips as Kendall slowly stroked from base to tip, sending sharp waves of pleasure through him. After a little while of stroking, Kendall leaned forward and sucked the sensitive head of Logan's member into his mouth. Logan so wasn't expecting this and it took him completely by surprise. He couldn't help the cry of pleasure that tore it's way from his lips as Kendall slowly took more of him into his deliciously warm mouth. Kendall hummed around his erection and swirled his tongue around the shaft. Logan whimpered and forced himself not to thrust wildly into that warm mouth. Kendall must have sensed this, because he relaxed his throat and took Logan all the way in. Logan's eyes shot open and his back arched off the sheet. A very pleasured groan escaped his lips as Kendall began to suck him hard and fast, bobbing his head between his legs.

"Oh, Kendall!" he groaned, squirming wildly in ecstasy.

This was an entirely new feeling for him, to have something so wet and hot around his member. It was so incredible! The constant suction on his member was driving him insane. Kendall found Logan gasps and whimpers of pleasure to be equally arousing, as his own member was straining almost painfully against his otherwise loose pajama bottoms. He longed to touch himself, but he as determined to save that part for Logan. He 'occupied himself' by focusing on bringing Logan closer and closer to his first orgasm, which he was doing very well. Logan's moans of passion were becoming more erratic, as were his shallow thrusts into Kendall's mouth. But suddenly, the amazing warmth left him, leaving him gasping. His eyes shot downwards, giving Kendall's questioning look. Before he could say anything, Kendall blew a puff of cool air along his wet, hard flesh, sending an intense wave of pleasure straight up his spine. This earned Kendall a pleasured groan, and he smiled to himself.

"I know you want to cum, Logie." he whispered, seductively, "You're so hard, you're about ready to explode just from a puff of air."

Logan shuddered at the sexy sound in his words and he thrust up into the air, trying to gain some, _any_, friction. But Kendall dodged gis thrust, teasing him deliciously.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Logie?" he asked in a breathy voice.

Logan nodded quickly, gasping.

"Please!" he gasped.

"Mmmm, you're so sexy like this." Kendall moaned, licking a slow line up Logan's straining erection, "All hot and flustered."

"Kendall, please!" Logan cried.

Giggling softly, Kendall leaned down and took Logan in again, sucking harshly on his hard flesh. Logan whimpered in ecstasy and thrust up into Kendall's willing mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel an amazing sensation building in the pit of his stomach. The sensation grew and grew until he couldn't stand it anymore. With a pleasured cry, Logan arched up and came for the first time into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moaned and sucked him hard, as if to draw it out of him. He drank in everything Logan had to offer, and he rode out Logan's orgasm with him. Once the orgasm was over, it left Logan breathless and gasping wildly for air. Kendall allowed him a few minutes to regain his breath before he crawled up so they were eye-level. Logan opened his eyes in just enough time to see Kendall swallow his mouthful of cum.

"Did you just..." he asked, but was cut off before he could finish by a rough kiss from Kendall.

The kiss was more urgent and longing than all their previous ones, and Logan could taste himself in Kendall's mouth. It was such an amazing feeling. Suddenly, Kendall thrust down against him, gaining some much-needed friction to his painfully-hard erection. Groaning, Kendall drew away and looked Logan passionately in the eyes.

"I need you to help me cum." he moaned, his voice just dripping with need and passion.

Logan nodded and gently coaxed Kendall over onto his back, moving over to straddle his legs. He took a moment to gaze over Kendall's hot, writhing body before he reached down to pull his pajama bottoms down and off. Kendall seemed very relived to have his aching member free of its confinement. Logan quickly wrapped his hand around the base and began stroking him at a rapid pace. A loud groan erupted from Kendall's throat and he thrust up into Logan's touch.

"H-harder!" Kendall gasped, gripping the sheet until his knuckles turned white.

Smiling, Logan stroked him faster from base to tip, swiping his thumb over the head and smearing the precum all around it. Kendall's moans and gasps of pleasure soon turned into groans and whimpers of ecstasy. It didn't take long for Kendall to tumble over the edge into his own orgasm. Logan watched in wonder as Kendall groaned loudly and his back arched, shooting ropes of white-hot cum from his painfully-hard member. It was such a hot sight. Logan stroked him through his release and left him breathless afterwards. As he felt Kendall's member beginning to soften in his hand, Logan turned over and lay down beside him, cuddling into his side. After Kendall regained his breath, he cleaned up a bit and turned over to face Logan and pulled him gently into his arms.

"So...how was your first orgasm?" Kendall asked, stroking Logan's hair tenderly.

"It was so amazing, just like you said it would be." Logan said, smiling.

"I'm glad I could make it special for you." Kendall said.

"It was." Logan said, "How was yours?"

"Perfect." Kendall said leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Logan's kiss-swollen lips.

"So perfect."

**A/N: **Again, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I REALLY hope you like it! :D *huggles* **PLEASE R&R! :D **


	6. Going Green

Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I now have THREE multi-chapter stories in progress, and I have another one that I REALLY want to get started on, but I have so much to do! HELP! LOL! And on top of that, I'm working really hard on planning my SWEET SIXTEEN BIRTHDAY PARTY! YAY! :D I'm SOOOOOOOOOO excited! :D My mom and me have put alot of planning into my party(which is going to be on the 12th; my actual birthday is on the 15th). I CAN'T WAIT! ! LOL! XD Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! :D

**Chapter 6: Going Green**

The next morning began like any other. Slowly coming into the world of wakefulness, Carlos roled over in bed and his eyes fell upon a refreshing sight: his precious James. James was still asleep, and he looked so peaceful and beautiful. Carlos smiled and reached over to brush his long bangs out of his face. James didn't stir. Carlos lay there for a few more minutes, admiring him, before he felt the nagging 'call of nature'. When he could ignore it no more, he silently got out of bed and walked around the bed to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he began to brush his teeth. He stood there for a couple minutes, brushing his teeth before the door opened, startling him a little. But he relaxed when he saw that it was only James. Carlos nearly choked on his toothbrush when he saw James' gorgeous reflexion in the mirror. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxerbriefs, and his usually perfect hair was a little disheveled. God, he was so gorgeous! After Carlos finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth out, James walked over and embraced him from behind.

"Good morning, my little Carlitos." he said sweetly into Carlos' ear.

"Morning." Carlos said, smiling, "How you feeling?"

"I'm good." James said, "I'm not sore anymore."

He was referring to the soreness he'd had after Carlos topped him for the first time two days ago.

"I'm glad." Carlos said, turning around and wrapping his arms around James tenderly.

He loved to feel James' warmth so near him like this. It just made everything so perfect. So right.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we could go skating today?" James suggested after a couple minutes.

"Sounds fun." Carlos said, "We haven't been skating in forever."

After they got dressed and had a quick breakfast, they grabbed their skates and walked hand-in-hand to the nearby ice rink. No one was there skating, so they had the ice all to themselves, which was nice. They tied their skates securely on their feet and made their way carefully out onto the ice. They started out with some basic moves to get warmed up, then they stared showing off a bit to each other. Carlos went first, doing a smooth figure-eight around James. James smiled at him, loving the way Carlos looked so happy and at-home on the ice.

"Your turn!" Carlos said happily, sliding to a gradual stop a few feet in front of James.

James, too, did a figure-eight, but he did his faster and made it look fancier.

"Show off!" Carlos called, 'pouting' adorably.

They spent several more hours enjoying one of their favorite past-times. It felt so good to be back on the ice after so long. But James found it hard to concentrate on his skating. He was constantly distracted by watching Carlos. He was just so darn cute, he couldn't help but watch him. The way he was smiling in child-like mirth warmed James' heart. He was so caught up in watching Carlos skate, that he didn't realize that he was sliding straight towards the wall...until it was too late.

Carlos burst into laughter as he watched James skate head-on into the wall, landing with a thud on the ice. He expected James to get up and laugh it off, as he always did, but...he didn't move.

"You okay, James?" Carlos called, still giggling.

He received no answer.

"James?" Carlos called, a little worried.

Still, no answer, and James wasn't moving. Carlos rushed over and saw that he had his eyes closed.

"James!" he gasped, kneeling down beside him, "James, are you okay?"

He shook him a little, worry coursing through him. He was surprised when James suddenly 'came back to life' and he was...laughing. What?

"Gotcha!" James laughed, pulling Carlos in for a kiss.

But Carlos quickly pulled away.

"That wasn't funny, James!" he said, "I thought you were hurt."

"I'm sorry." James laughed, "I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I scared you. Forgive me?"

James gave him the best puppy-dog look he could muster, which worked quickly. Carlos' adorable pout melted into his usual smile, which instantly brightened the mood.

"Okay, I forgive you." he said.

He moved over to straddle James' waist, and he leaned down to kiss him passionately. Smiling, James kissed back and reached around to gently grip Carlos' thighs. They were beginning to sigh in pleasure when they were suddenly interrupted by an echoing voice.

"Come on, guys, not here! You're gonna melt the ice!"

Their eyes darted up and they saw Kendall and Logan approaching the rink, holding their skates.

"Hey, guys!" Carlos said, quickly moving off James.

Standing, he offered his hand to James, who took it and was helped to his feet off the cold ice.

"You guys weren't fixing to do what I think you were...were you?" Logan asked as he and Kendall walked around to the entrance to the rink.

"How could he do _that _on the ice?" James pointed out.

"I was just wondering." Logan said.

This earned him a chuckle from Kendall, who was sitting down, putting on his skates. After Logan fitted himself with his skates, he and Kendall made there way onto the ice. Just like James and Carlos, they started out with some basic moves to get themselves warmed up. After a couple more hours of skating, James and Carlos decided to leave. Both to give Kendall and Logan some alone-time, and because they were beginning to get _really _cold(and a little tired).

"Where are you guys going?" Kendall asked, noticing James and Carlos heading for the exit to the rink.

"I think we're gonna call it quits for today." James answered, opening the door for Carlos.

"All right. See ya back at the house." Kendall said.

James waved in acknowledgement as he and Carlos sat down and changed out of their skates and back into their regular shoes. They then made their way out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Upon exiting the building, they were met by a cold gust of air. The temperature had dropped considerably since they'd arrived. They were about to head back to the house when an idea popped into James' head.

"You wanna for get a burger at that awesome place down the street?" he asked.

"And a milkshake?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"And a milkshake." James confirmed.

"Yay!" Carlos said happily.

Smiling, they held hands as they walked a little ways down the street to a place called 'Mama's Burgers'. Before going to LA, the four of them always loved to come here. James opened the door for Carlos and they walked in. They were met by the delicious aroma of burgers cooking. The smell brought back many memories of their childhood when they would come here. The interior did, too. The interior of the small restaurant looked like something out of the 50's. The floor was a black-and-white checkered pattern, and the counter across the room was a bright red color. The tables dotting the room were metal, just like ones out of a 1950's diner.

They walked over to the counter and were greeted by a nice brown-haired waitress.

"Good, afternoon. Welcome to Mama's Burgers. May I take your order?" she said politely.

James motioned for Carlos to go first. Carlos scanned the menu hanging overhead. He had a hard time choosing what he wanted; everything sounded so good. But he finally decided on a regular cheese burger with fries. James ordered a chicken sandwich with fried mozzarella sticks. They also order a milkshake to share. Once their order was done, they walked over and selected a table close to the window and sat down opposite each other.

"This smells so good." Carlos said, unwrapping his burger.

He lifted the burger up to his mouth and took a bite. Oh, it was so good! The delicious flavor filled his mouth and brought back memories of when they would come here as kids. The burgers still had that same amazing taste. James found his chicken sandwich to be equally good. They stuck two straws in the milkshake and shared it. The delicious chocolaty-goodness complimented their meal perfectly.

"It's so nice to be back in Minnesota for a while, isn't it?" James commented as they enjoyed their meal.

"Yeah." Carlos said, sounding a bit sad.

James detected this immediately.

"Something wrong?" he asked, setting his sandwich down to listen.

Carlos only shrugged.

"Come on, baby, talk to me." James said sympathetically, reaching across the table to gently hold Carlos' hand.

"I just wish we were here under different circumstances. You know...the accident." Carlos explained.

"I wish that, too. But you're safe here. Nobody can hurt you as long as I'm around." James comforted.

"Thanks." Carlos smiled.

James gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and they went back to their meal. After they finished, they took what was let of their milkshake and left. The walk back home was rather pleasant. That is, until Carlos tripped over his untied shoelaces and fell face-first in a mud puddle beside the sidewalk. Not only did he cover himself from head to toe in mud, but he also succeeded in splattering it all over James.

"You got it in my hair!" James exclaimed, his hands flying to rub the mud out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Carlos apologised.

James' heart just melted at the sight before him. Carlos looked so tiny and cute sitting there in the mud puddle, and the innocent look in his eyes would make even the most adorable puppy look like an aardvark. He instantly forgot about the mud in his hair and he thought about how cold Carlos must be getting sitting there in that mud.

"It's okay." he said, reaching out to help Carlos to his feet.

"It's just a good thing you were the one holding the milkshake." Carlos said.

"Yeah." James agreed, "Let's get home and get out of these wet clothes."

They wasted no time in running back to Kendall's house and succeeding in slipping past Mrs. Knight(who would have had a fit if she saw them setting foot in the house, covered in mud). They tip-toed down the hall to their room and rushed into the bathroom. Carlos immediately began stripping himself of his soaked, muddy clothes. James, however, stood where he was and watched him.(Carlos had his back to him, so he didn't know he was being watched.) James instantly felt himself swell in his muddy jeans at the sight of Carlos bending over to remove his jeans. This 'inspired' an idea to come to mind. He walked forward and pulled Carlos' naked body against him.

"Why don't we take a shower together?" he whispered sexily into Carlos' ear.

"What if Mrs. Knight hears us?" Carlos hesitated.

"We'll just try to be quiet." James whispered, "And besides, you've been talking about that going-green-stuff. This can be our contribution; we'll be saving water, taking one shower instead of two."

Carlos couldn't help but smile at this. And his mind instantly turned to mush when he felt James' growing erection pressing into his hip.

"Get your clothes off, and I'll get the water hot." he said.

James smiled and quickly began to strip himself of his clothes. Meanwhile, Carlos reached over into the shower and adjusted the water so it was just right. Once the water was adjusted, they both got in and shared a passionate kiss.

"Let me wash you off." James said once they parted.

Smiling, Carlos nodded. James reached over and retrieved their strawberry-scented body wash and a blue scrubbie. He lathered up a handful of bubbles on the scrubbie and slowly swiped it across Carlos' chest. He smiled as he watched the light pink suds slowly slide down the glistening expanse of Carlos' smooth, caramel skin. It was such an alluring sight. He gently scrubbed the scrubbie all across Carlos' abdomen until he was covered in pink suds. But they were quickly washed away by the 'rain' of the shower.

"Turn around." James whispered.

Carlos did so, and James repeated his previous actions of washing Carlos off. It was even more alluring now to see a small trail of suds sliding down the middle of his back to sensually slide into his crevasse. He was almost entranced by the sight when Carlos' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"You wanna kinda hurry it up so we can get to the good part?" he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Just a sec." James said, "Let me do your hair."

James had never washed Carlos' hair before, so he was kind of excited, he had to admit. Any little new thing they did excited him. He reached over in the corner and picked up Carlos' bottle of shampoo. After squirting a little into his hand, he set the bottle aside and gently lathered the peach-scented shampoo through Carlos' wet hair. Carlos always like fruit-scented stuff, so the shower was filled with the sweet aroma of strawberries and peaches. Carlos tilted his head ack into James' gentle touch, sighing softly. After James had thoroughly worked the lather of suds through Carlos' hair, he gently rinsed it out, leaving his hair clean and silky-feeling.

"Want me to do yours?" Carlos asked.

"Na. I'll do mine later." James said, "Right now, I need you so bad."

Carlos shuddered at the seductive sound in James' voice. It just drove him crazy. He turned around and looked up at James, capturing his longing gaze for a moment before pressing their lips together passionately. James moaned and enveloped Carlos in his arms. As he did this, he switched their positions so Carlos' back was pressed against the wall. A surprised moan escaped Carlos' lips and he reached up to run his fingers through James' wet hair. Running his hands slowly down Carlos' sides, James reached around to grip his hips firmly, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. He held Carlos firmly against him, and he rubbed their growing erections together.

"Mmmm, you're so hot." James groaned into Carlos' mouth.

A pleasured gasp tore from Carlos as James moved his lips down to his neck, nibbling and lightly biting on his sensitive flesh. He leaned his head back against the shower wall and just melted into the sensation radiating through his body. As he felt himself fully harden, he felt a sudden surge of dominance that he longed to release.

"Wait." he gasped, coaxing James away from him.

"What's wrong?" James asked in a breathy voice.

"Can I top again?" Carlos asked.

A devilish smile crossed James face.

"Mmm, you liked that, did you?" he asked sexily.

Carlos nodded.

"I have a little secret." James said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

James leaned in so his lips were a hair's breadth away from Carlos' ear.

"I loved it, too." he whispered.

Carlos shuddered at the sexy sound in James' voice and the feeling of his hot, sweet breath on his damp skin.

"Get on your hands and knees." he moaned, gently pushed James back.

James quickly turned around and got on all-fours on the floor of the shower, it's false rain splashing lightly off the smooth expanse of his back. Carlos felt his hardened member twitch at the delicious sight before him. James' hips were so perfectly rounded and so creamy and just begging to be touched. He quickly knelt behind him and coaxed his legs apart. He then sucked two fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly with his saliva. Once he was sure they had enough lubrication, he withdrew them and lowered his hand down between James' legs. James gasped in pleasure when he felt Carlos' fingers lightly circling around his waiting hole. A pleasured moan escaped his lips when Carlos pushed two fingers into him.

"Relax." Carlos whispered, gently rubbing his free hand up and down James' back.

James' body gradually relaxed and accepted the third finger that Carlos pushed in. A series of moans and soft gasps escaped James' lips as Carlos stretched him carefully.

"Are you ready for me, Jamie?" Carlos finally asked.

"Y-yes!" James gasped, "Please!"

Moaning, Carlos withdrew his fingers and spat in his hand, using it to slick his throbbing member. Once he was thoroughly slicked, he lined himself up with James' gaping hole and slowly pushed in. A groan erupted from James' throat and he pushed back onto his lover behind him.

"Mmmm, you're so tight!" Carlos groaned.

"Please hurry!" James gasped.

Carlos wasted no time in beginning to thrust, slowly at first, then he picked up speed, slamming into James forcefully. James grunted in pleasure and pushed back against Carlos with every thrust. This was even more intense than the last time, now that Carlos was accustomed to it. Powerful jolts of pleasure shot through their bodies with every tiny movement.

"Does it feel good, James?" Carlos moaned, gripping James' hips firmly.

"Ugh, so good! So good!" James grunted in ecstasy.

"Do you want me to do it harder?" Carlos asked, almost trembling in pleasure.

"Please!" James gasped.

Groaning, Carlos sped up his movements, pounding harder into James' tight heat. The way James' muscles constantly clenched around him was just incredible. Feeling his orgasm just around the corner, James shifted his hips higher, angling his body downwards so Carlos could push further in. It worked, and Carlos hit his sweet spot dead-on. A cry of ecstasy tore from his throat and he clenched his fists firmly.

"H-hit there again!" he gasped.

Carlos smiled and thrust in hard again, hitting James' sweet spot perfectly. With a few more well-placed thrusts, James found himself tumbling over the edge into ecstasy. He bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle the scream that threatened to tear forth. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, which trickled down his chin in a thin stream. But he hardly noticed the pain as an incredible surge of pleasure shocked his body. He reached down and jacked himself off hard as he came, painting the floor of the shower white briefly.

As he came down from his powerful orgasm, James still felt Carlos' incredibly hard member still inside him. He hadn't cum yet. It was such an amazing feeling being filled by something so thick and hard just after cumming. He felt the member pull out of him and he was spun around gently. He was met by a gasping, flustered Carlos.

"I haven't cum yet." he gasped, sounding desperate.

"Tell me what to do." James moaned.

Carlos quickly stood, looking down at James with lust-filled eyes.

"Suck me." he moaned.

James gave him an 'innocent' look before scooting forward and sticking his tongue out a little. He licked a slow line up Carlos' painfully-hard member, sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

"P-please!" Carlos groaned.

James licked another line up Carlos' member before pushing the head into his mouth, sucking hard. Carlos groaned again, this time much louder than before. His breath seemed to be stolen away as James sucked more of him into his warm mouth. His hand flew down to grip James' wet hair, and he thrust shallowly into his mouth. James moaned around Carlos, sending the vibrations straight through Carlos' body. He knew he was about to cum. James was so talented in this area. His arousal was only escalated when James reached around and gripped the backs of his thighs firmly.

"James!" he groaned in ecstasy.

"Cum for me, Carlos." James said, pulling off him briefly.

When James re-engulfed his aching member in his mouth, Carlos couldn't help but cum. He groaned loudly and threw his head back in ecstasy. James sucked him hard, as if to draw the cum out of him. He lapped at his member and swallowed everything he had to offer. Finally, the euphoric feeling started to ebb away, Carlos was left breathless and gasping. He slowly sunk to the floor with James, who knelt in front of him and reached out to tenderly stroke his wet cheek.

"James?" Carlos breathed.

"Yeah?" James asked tenderly.

"I think we should do this green-thing more often."

**A/N: **Well, FINALLY, there it is! YAY! I really hope you like it! :D *huggles* **PLEASE R&R! :D **


	7. First Date

Hi, everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it has take soooooooooooooooo long to update! :'( I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **:D PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Chapter 7: First Date**

The next morning, Logan slowly drifted awake. He glanced up at the digital alarm clock on the beside table and the bright red numbers 10:30 stared back at him. He sighed in frustration; he hated sleeping this late. He knew he had to get up, but he was just so comfortable snuggled here under the covers in Kendall's bed. He turned over groggily and was about to go back to sleep for a little while when he noticed something odd. Kendall's side of the bed was empty and there was a small piece of folded card-stock perched on Kendall's pillow and it had something written on it. Leaning up on his elbow, Logan picked up the small card and read the familiar handwriting scrawled across it.  
_  
'I was going to pick you a flower, but it's too cold for them to be blooming, so here's a paper one. Love, Kendall.'  
_  
Logan glanced down at the pillow and saw a larger piece of paper, but on this one was a red rose that was perfectly drawn and intricately cut out. Oh, it was so pretty! Kendall did this? Smiling, Logan reached over and picked up the paper rose. It was so special. He now had the incentive to get up: to go see Kendall. He pushed his covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, getting up. He took the paper rose with him and placed it carefully in one of his notebooks laying on Kendall's desk. He then stepped into the bathroom and quickly relieved himself. When he stepped over to the sink to wash his hands, he spotted another note taped to the mirror. It read:  
_  
'You're everything I want and so much more than I deserve. Go to the kitchen for a surprise.'  
_  
Logan smiled and was intrigued by this. What was Kendall up to now? He took the note off the mirror and tucked it safely into his notebook with the paper rose. He then slid on a pair of loose-fitting shorts(he'd just been wearing a t-shirt and his boxers to sleep in), and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Kendall sitting across the room in the breakfast nook. When he entered the room, Kendall looked up and smiled and stood.

"Good morning." he said, walking over.

"Morning." Logan said as Kendall wrapped his arms around him.

They shared a sweet good-morning kiss.

"I saw your notes." Logan said, "I loved the flower. Did you draw that yourself?"

"Yep. It took me over two hours to get it right. I wanted to make it perfect just for you." Kendall said.

Logan smiled and he was sure he was blushing a little.

"What's the surprise you mentioned?" he asked.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" Kendall asked.

"A date?" Logan asked, a little surprised.

"Sure. Since it's such a nice day, I thought maybe we could go on a nice picnic in the park." Kendall suggested.

"That sounds great. I'd love to." Logan said.

"Great." Kendall said, "I got an idea from this magazine mom left laying on the table."

He took Logan's hand and lead him over to the breakfast nook. They sat down opposite each other and Kendall pushed an open magazine over in front of him. Logan looked down at the atricle displayed in front of him. It was from a Martha Stewart Kids magazine and it was highlighting an idea for a nice picnic. It had ideas for every detail from how to pack your basket and cooler to a menu idea.

"This sounds great." Logan said, "Like, were you thinking of making the stuff on this little menu-thing?"

"If you want to. We can always fix something else if you don't like it." Kendall said.

"No, I like it; I was just wondering." Logan said, "Do we have all this stuff?"

"Ummm, I think so. Lemme see it." Kendall said.

Logan pushed the magazine over to him. After he had scanned the page briefly, he looked up.

"Yep, he have everything. Let's get started." he said.

They got up and walked around the kitchen, gathering up everything they needed. While Logan sorted everything for the sandwiches out on the counter, Kendall went and got the picnic basket and blanket out of the hall closet. When he returned, he saw Logan spreading the pieces of bread with oregano-cream-cheese spread(which the magazine said kept longer than mayo).

"You want chicken or ham?" he asked.

"Ham, please." Kendall said, "You need any help?"

"Yeah; I'll make your sandwich, and you can make mine." Logan said, taking a step to the side so Kendall had enough room beside him.

Kendall stepped over to the counter and helped Logan put the sandwiches together. Once that was done, they wrapped them in freezer paper and placed them in the basket on top of the blanket. They also placed two bottles of water in with them and tossed in two small bags of Doritos. The perfect picnic for the perfect date on the perfect day. They picked up the basket and walked across the kitchen, across the dining room and into the foyer. Kendall peeped his head into the living room where everyone else were.

"We're going out for a while." he said.

"Okay. Be careful." Mrs. Knight said.

"We will." Kendall said.

With that, they walked out the door, happy that no one noticed the picnic basket. They weren't quite ready for everyone to know that they were together. Closing the door behind them, they walked down the street to the park. It was a Saturday, so there were a few people there. A few kids were running about the playground whilst their parents watched from across the park. As they entered the park, Kendall and Logan couldn't shirk the feeling that the parents were watching them. They tried to act as 'inconspicuous' as possible as they made their way past them over to a nice grassy spot on the other side of the playground to have their picnic. Once they reached the perfect spot, they stopped and took out the blanket and spread it out on the ground. Logan then reached into the basket and took out its contents. After he and Kendall had both sat down and unwrapped their sandwiches, they began their picnic. Everything was very good, and the Doritos went with the sandwiches perfectly. Soon, the people watching them just faded into the background and it was only them. Only them in their perfect world. They talked and laughed over a variety of subjects ranging from hockey to the weather. It was so nice.

After they finished their picnic, they put things away in the basket and they lay back on the blanket, looking up at the puffy clouds floating overhead. Logan lay next to Kendall and rested his head on his outstretched arm, using him as a pillow...a gorgeous, loving pillow.

"Look, that one looks like a bunny." Kendall said, pointing to one of the clouds.

"And that one looks like a dragon." Logan said, pointing to another.

"Hey, what do you think that one looks like?" Kendall asked pointing to yet another cloud.

Logan gazed at it for a few moments, trying to puzzle out what the cloud resembled. To him, it looked like any other regular cloud.

"I give up; what is it?" Logan asked.

"It's a head of cauliflower!" Kendall said.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at this. Kendall was always doing things to make him laugh. Even before they had admitted their feelings for each other, he always made him laugh so much. They lay there for several more minutes, just looking up at the clouds before the subject changed completely.

"You know, Logan...the other night was very nice." Kendall said.

"The other night? You mean when we..." Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. He had made sure everyone in the park was out of earshot before he brought up the subject, of course.

"Yeah...it was nice." Logan said, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Kendall smiled and rubbed Logan shoulder gently.

"Well, I wanted you to be comfortable. There's no need to rush into anything." he said.

"Hm. Maybe soon we can...go all the way." Logan said.

"Only when you're ready." Kendall said, "Until then, I'm more than willing to wait."

Logan smiled and snuggled into Kendall's side. They spent a couple more hours in the park, looking at the clouds and talking. Around 1:30, they folded up the blanket and headed back to Kendall's house. They slipped in the front door, relieved when they saw no one in the living room. Making their way to the kitchen, they suddenly stopped when they saw James and  
Carlos sitting in the breakfast nook, enjoying a bowl of ice cream. They hadn't expected to run into anyone.

"Hey, guys." James greeted with a smile as they entered the room.

"Uhhh, hi." Kendall said, trying to hide the basket behind his back, but it was too late; James and Carlos had seen it.

"What's with the basket?" Carlos asked, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"We ummm...we went on a picnic." Kendall said.

He glanced over and Logan was blushing a little.

"Did you have fun?" James asked, seeming not to have caught on to what Kendall and Logan were hiding.

"Yeah, it...it was nice." Logan said.

Kendall walked over and set the blanket down on the counter and motioned for Logan to follow him into the hallway. They stepped out of the room and Kendall turned to face Logan.

"Logan, I think we need to tell them." he said, "About us."

"A-are you sure?" Logan asked, seeming nervous.

"Yeah. You know they won't judge us because they're together, too." Kendall said.

Logan took a deep breath and nodded. He and Kendall walked back into the kitchen and sast down opposite James and Carlos.

"We have something to tell you guys." Kendall began.

James and Carlos nodded, prompting him to continue.

"Logan and I are...together." he said, reaching over and holding Logan's hand.

The two of them unconsciously held their breath as they awaited James' and Carlos' reaction. The few seconds that passed seemed like an eternity for them.

"Cool." Carlos said.

"Yeah, that's awesome." James said.

"What?" Kendall and Logan both asked simultaneously.

James and Carlos both exchanged amused glances at the stunned looks on Kendall and Logan's faces.

"We think it's great that you two are together." Carlos said.

"Yeah." James agreed, "We kind of figured it out when we saw you trying to sneak out with the picnic basket."

The four of them burst into laughter, and Kendall and Logan felt relieved that their relationship was semi-out-in-the-open. It was the perfect day, and he was so excited to see what the future would hold...

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! **:D PLEASE R&R! :D **


	8. Double Date

Hi, everyone! I would like to say that I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! :'( And I would also like to say that I really hope you enjoy this chappy! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Chapter 8: Double-Date**

_The night air was crisp and cool and it tickled Carlos' face as a slight breeze blew by. His hand rested safely in James' as the two lovers strolled through their favorite park in LA. The sounds of the city were drowned out by the peaceful setting and the romantic mood. Not another soul was in the area; they had the park all to themselves...which was a fact they planned to take advantage of. They were leisurely making their way across the park, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. They'd been sitting in the apartment, bored and horny, so they decided to be a little adventurous and try a little something in the wooded area across the park. _

_"You have no idea how excited I am." James said in a low whisper into Carlos ear. _

_Carlos smiled and shuddered when James' warm breath tickled his skin. _

_"What are you gonna to do me when we get over there?" Carlos playfully asked. _

_"Mmmm...I'm gonna bend you over against one of those trees and shove my cock so hard up into you that you can't help but scream, even though I know you're trying to stay quiet." James replied, making Carlos pick up the pace of their walking._

_An excited smile was on both their faces as they neared the wooded area, but all that soon changed when the baliring sound of a car horn stopped them dead in their tracks. All Carlos saw were a pair of bright headlights before a blinding pain tore through his whole body and the sound of shattering glass filled his ears..._

"NOOOO!"

Carlos shot up in bed with a cry, his heart racing a million miles an hour. It felt as if a vice were tightened around his chest as he gasped for air and his eyes darted around the room. James, too, was up in a second, startled by Carlos' sudden cry. The second he looked at Carlos, he knew what was wrong; Carlos had had another one of his nightmares, which he'd been having ever since his accident almost five months ago. He hated to see Carlos like this; he always looked so terrified and afterward, he always fell to pieces crying.

"Carlos! Hey, I'm here. I'm here." James whispered comfortingly as he scooted over and took the scared Latino gently into his arms.

"I-it happened again!" Carlos cried, "I had this stupid nightmare again!"

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay." James whispered, rubbing Carlos' back soothingly.

Carlos broke down into tears and buried his face in James' shoulder. All James could do was hold Carlos as he cried, which he knew helped alot. He'd lost count the number of times they'd gone through this same process night after night. The accident had had more of an effect on Carlos than they thought it would have; even Carlos was surprised by it. He just wanted these nightmares to stop!

"You wanna talk about it?" James asked once Carlos' tears were tapering off.

Carlos sniffled and pulled away as James tenderly wiped away his tears.

"It was the same one again." he said, "We're walking in the park and it happens. At first, it's so romantic but then the accident happens all over again. I can still feel that truck pinning me to the tree."

As he said the last part, Carlos placed his hand to his stomach as if to make sure it was still there.

"It's all over, Carlos." James said, placing his hand gently over Carlos' on his stomach, "It's all over, and the truck is gone."

"I know that, but sometimes I can still feel it. Whenever I hear a car horn, it makes me want to jump out of my skin because I think I'm gonna be hit again." Carlos explained.

"No one's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here." James said, squeezing Carlos' shoulders gently.

Carlos gave a weak smile and lay his head against James' shoulder.

"I'm just so glad I have you here with me. It just seems to make everything easier." he said.

James placed a sweet kiss atop Carlos' head and rubbed his shoulder. A couple minutes passed before James thought of something that was sure to cheer Carlos up.

"Hey, how does a late-night bowl of ice cream sound?" he asked.

"Cookies-n-cream?" Carlos asked, his usual cute tone returning.

"Your favorite." James said.

"Sounds great." Carlos smiled, wiping away a few stray tears.

They both crawled off the bed and tip-toed their way to the living room where Carlos sat down on the couch. James was about to go to the kitchen to fix their ice cream when Carlos stopped him.

"Wait." Carlos said, reaching out and holding James' hand, "Will you sit with me? Just for a little bit?"

James smiled softly and seated himself beside his boyfriend. By looking at Carlos' face, he could tell that some of the fear from the nightmare had returned.

"You okay?" he asked, placing a gentle hand to Carlos' back.

Carlos stayed silent for a moment before he sniffled and said, "When are these nightmares gonna go away?"

James was about to answer when they heard two sets of footsteps approach and stop in the doorway.

"What's going on?" a voice said.

They looked up and saw Kendall and Logan standing there in their pajamas, looking kind of tired.

"Yeah; he heard someone crying." Kendall said.

"That was me." Carlos said, looking downward.

"He had another nightmare." James said.

At the mention of Carlos having another nightmare, Kendall and Logan seemed to become more alert than before.

"How are you?" Kendall asked, walking over and seating himself on the arm of the couch.

"I'm okay now," Carlos said, ",thanks to James."

"You know, when you told us that you were having these nightmares, I went online and looked it up." Logan said, walking over and sitting down beside Carlos, "It said that nightmares can be the result of a traumatic incident, and they typically last up to a year or so."

"A year?" Carlos gasped, looking as if he were about to freak out.

"Okay, bad example, but my point is: they won't last forever." Logan said.

"Hey, guys, I think I have an idea!" Kendall piped in.

His three friends looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You guys remember when we were little and our moms used to take us to that state park not far away. What was the name...Oak Mountain." he said.

The three of them nodded.

"Why don't the four of us pack a picnic tomorrow and drive up there and spend the day? It could be kinda like a double-date, and it would give us all a chance to get out of the house and it might cheer Carlos up." he explained.

"That sounds great. What do you guys think?" James said.

"Do they still have the petting zoo?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"More than likely." Kendall said.

"Count me in!" Carlos said happily.

The other three guys couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"What about you, Logie? What do you think?" Kendall asked.

"I think it sounds awesome; we haven't been there since we were little." Logan answered.

"Then, I guess it's settled." Kendall said.

"Whataya say, we celebrate with a bowl of ice cream?" James suggested, remembering why he and Carlos had come in here in the first place.

"Did you even need to ask?" Kendall said.

* * *

The next morning, the guys got up and packed themselves a picnic and(with Mrs. Knight's permission) piled in the car and drove the fifty miles to Oak Mountain. Logan, of course, drove because he was the only one who had a licence. Kendall made sure to pack his camera to capture any interesting moments. Most of the drive was occupied by Kendall and Logan talking a little, and James and Carlos listening to their iPods. Finally, an hour later, they pulled up to the front gate of the park and were greeted by the kind older lady who worked there.

"Good afternoon, boys." she said, "How many people are in the car?"

"Four." Logan answered.

"Then, that'll be...sixteen dollars." the lady said.

James, Carlos, and Kendall all handed Logan the money for their admission, which Logan added with his and handed it to the lady.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." the lady said, motioning for them to drive on.

Logan gave her a smile and rolled the window back up and drove on. They drove a short distance down the road to a small parking lot in front of a large open field-like clearing. A white fence boardered the field, and a huge red barn was situated in the middle of it. Dotted across the field were a few small animals such as a miniature pony, a could miniature donkeys, and several goats. This was the petting zoo that Carlos loved. Once Logan parked the car, they all got out and headed for the gate to the fence. The instant they stepped inside, the adorable little animals gathered around them, each wanting to be petted. Kendall, who had got his camera out with him, got some great shots of them petting the animals. The way Carlos was smiling and having such a good time made all of them laugh. Another thing that made them laugh was when the littlest goat ran after James and butted him with its stubby little horns.

After spending about an hour at the petting zoo, they left and drove down the road and up a steep hill to the small nature museum. Logan spent a good amount of time carefully reading each exhibit's label and all the brochures in the foyer. James and Carlos got bored after a while and they sat down in the nice-sized observation room, which had a great view of the surrounding woods. Kendall sneaked a cute picture of them sitting on one of the benches, cuddled together and enjoying the view.

Once Logan finished reading the brochures(and Carlos had almost fallen asleep from boredom), they all got back in the car and drove down a small series of roads to the picnic area. They parked, and Kendall retrieved the picnic basket from the back of the car. Logan spread out a tablecloth over the nearest picnic table and they all seated themselves around it, unpacking the contents of the picnic basket. They'd each fixed themselves a sandwich, a drink, and they each had a small bag of their favorite chips. They thoroughly enjoyed their picnic whilst they talked over a variety of subjects. When everyone was nearly done with their sandwiches, Logan decided to bring up an idea he'd came up with last night.

"Hey, guys, whataya say we play a little game?" he asked.

"What kind of game?" James asked, swallowing a chip.

"Last night, I wrote down some romantic quotes onto paper and cut them out kinda like cards, and I thought we could take turns pulling one out of a hat or something and read it to our boyfriend." Logan explained, giving Kendall a cute glance and placing a hand on his thigh under the table.

"Sounds fun." Carlos said, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"Great." Logan said, taking the folded pieces of paper out of his pocket.

Once everyone was finished eating, he got an empty bowl out of the picnic basket and they all sat down on the ground. Kendall and Logan sat side-by-side, and James and Carlos sat facing them. Logan jumbled up the pieces of paper in the bowl and motioned for James to go first. Reaching out, James picked a random piece of paper from the bowl and read it out loud to Carlos.

"_If you ever start to feel lonely, just look at the spaces between your fingers and remember that that's where mine fit perfectly_." he read.

"Aw." Carlos smiled, leaning in to give James a sweet kiss.

Carlos went next, taking a piece of paper of his own out of the bowl.

"_They say that when penguins mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives. Will you be my penguin?" _he read.

"Of course I will." James said as he kissed Carlos.

They looked at Kendall and Logan and saw them smiling at them. Logan handed Kendall the bowl next, and he took a piece of paper out of it.

"_I was looking up at the stars and giving them each a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars." _he said.

Logan smiled and saw by the look in Kendall's eyes that he really meant it. Kendall leaned over and kissed Logan tenderly before handing him back the bowl so he could take his turn. Logan picked a piece of paper out of the bowl and read it.

"_Without you, tomorrow wouldn't be worth the wait and yesterday wouldn't be worth remembering." _he read.

"Same here." Kendall replied, fighting a stray tear that threatened to slip forward.

They shared another brief kiss.

"How did you come up with these?" Carlos asked, referring to the heartfelt quotes.

"I just sat down and thought of things I felt for Kendall, and wrote it down." Logan answered.

"Aw. You're the greatest boyfriend ever." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders.

The four of them spent a good while sitting there telling each other the sweet lines written on the pieces of paper, which ended in James and Carlos getting into a fierce tickle-fight. Don't ask.

After the tickle-fight was over, they packed up what was left of their picnic and drove onward up the small mountain. There was a road that lead all the way up to the top as well as a walking-trail that lead down to a small waterfall, which was where the guys planned on going. The drive up the mountain was a long one along the ever-winding-and-turning road. As they neared the top, Carlos broke the silence(as usual).

"Logan, could you pull over? I gotta pee." he said.

"Why didn't you go at the picnic area?" Logan asked, glancing at him in the rear-view mirror.

"I didn't have to then." Carlos replied.

The classic line. Rolling his eyes, Logan proceeded down the road a small ways until they came to a small clearing beside the road to pull over at.

"Don't take forever." Logan said as the Latino jumped out of the car.

"You wanna stretch your legs?" Kendall asked, placing a hand over on Logan's thigh.

"Sure. You wanna come, too, James?" Logan said.

"Na; I'm good." James said.

With that, Kendall and Logan got out of the car and walked around for a couple minutes.

"What could be taking Carlos so long?" Logan asked irritatedly when the raven-haired boy hadn't returned.

"He probably just got distracted by a bug or something." Kendall said, climbing atop some rocks over by the edge of the mountainside.

"Kendall, be careful up there!" Logan called.

"I'll be fine; there's a railing over here anyway." Kendall said.

Standing near the edge, Kendall swept his eyes over the scenery before him. The view from here was absolutely amazing. The sweeping landscape was painted with various colors as the leaves were just beginning to change for autumn. The landscape seemed to stretch on forever, and he could just barely make out a small town a good distance away. He had to share this with Logan.

"Logan, come here." he said, holding out his hand.

Smiling, Logan walked over and took his hand and was helped up onto the uneven rock.

"Do you trust me?" Kendall asked, still holding onto Logan's hand.

"Of course I do." Logan said, wondering what Kendall was up to.

"Close your eyes." Kendall said, giving Logan's hand a little squeeze.

Logan cast him a questioning glance before closing his eyes.

"Come over here." Kendall said, coaxing Logan over in front of him.

Logan's heart fluttered when he felt a cool breeze blow across his face and Kendall's warm chest press against his back. He then felt Kendall place his hands gently about his waist.

"Step up onto the railing." Kendall whispered into his ear.

Logan nervously picked up his foot, easing it out until he found the bottom rail of the metal fence in front of him. Kendall held him gently but securely as he stood on the railing. Once Logan got his balance, Kendall held onto his wrists and coaxed his arms out so they were spread out like wings.

"Open your eyes." Kendall instructed softly.

Smiling, Logan opened his eyes and was taken aback by the breathtaking view. Being so near the edge and feeling the wind blowing by made him feel like he was flying! And feeling Kendall's hands gently caressing his sides so he couldn't fall made it all the more special. It was so romantic; he could almost hear that sweet, beautiful vocalizing from that scene in Titanic. Smiling from ear to ear, Logan carefully turned around on the railing and pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss. Being on the railing, Logan was a few inches taller than Kendall, so he had to stoop slightly to kiss him. A moan left Kendall's mouth as he coaxed his tongue into Logan's mouth and lifted him up off the railing. Logan smiled into the kiss as Kendall spun them around.

Parting the kiss, Kendall set Logan down on his feet and hugged him close.

"I love you, Logie." he said.

"I love you, too." Logan said, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Are you guys gonna stand there all day or are we gonna go see the waterfall?" a voice called, breaking them out of their thoughts.

They looked over and saw Carlos standing over by the car.

"We're coming." Kendall called back.

He and Logan shared one more quick kiss before walking hand-in-hand back to the car.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Happy Birthday, Logie

Hi, everyone! OMG, I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to update this fic. I've just been so preoccupied with all my one-shots, that I've sort of neglected my multi-chapters, which just sucks! But I promise to try and start doing a better job because it's really not fair to my readers to have to wait so long for updates. Anyhoo, here's the new chappy, and I really hope you enjoy it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Chapter 9: Happy Birthday, Logie**

Everyone in the Knight household was rather excited. Tomorrow was Logan's 17th birthday! Mrs. Mitchell was coming over later to talk to Logan about the party plans, and Mrs. Knight had already been pestering him for some details for her relay to his mom. But in truth, Logan just wanted a small party with just his three buddies and their parents. One of the reasons for this was because Kendall had come to him earlier that morning and surprised him with two tickets to go see the new space exhibit at the local science museum. Logan jumped at the chance to go see it because one of his great interests (aside from becoming a doctor) was outer space.

The soon-to-be birthday-boy sat in the room he now shared with Kendall, just relaxing and working on his laptop while he waited for his mom to come over. He was distracted from his web-search when he heard the door open. Glancing up from the screen, he smiled when he saw Kendall enter the room.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Kendall said, "Ummm….we need to talk about something."

Logan sensed a serious and somewhat nervous tone in his new boyfriend's voice, and he was instantly intrigued and a tiny bit worried.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, closing the 'lid' of his laptop.

"Not really; we just need to talk about something." Kendall said, shutting the door behind him and walking over to sit at Logan's feet on the bed.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Well, we're going out on a date tomorrow for your birthday, and I think it might be a little hard to explain that to our moms since it's just the two of us instead of the four of us like it usually is." the blonde boy explained.

"Okay. Ummm….what are you getting at?" Logan said.

"I think this might be a good opportunity for us to come out to our moms." Kendall answered.

Logan's heart skipped a beat; he totally wasn't expecting this.

"A-are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. They love us and I'm sure they'll understand." Kendall said.

"Are you talking about telling them in a little while when my mom comes over?" Logan asked nervously.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, "I'll hold your hand if you're nervous."

Logan nodded and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. No sooner had he nodded than they heard the doorbell chime.

"Oh, shit, that's probably my mom." Logan gasped, "God, I'm so nervous."

"Just relax. We'll do this together." Kendall comforted, reaching out to hold his hand.

With that, they walked out of the bedroom and made their way to the living room where Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell stood talking amongst themselves.

"Hi, sweetie!" Mrs. Mitchell said happily, scampering over to give Logan a hug.

"Hi, mom." Logan said, hugging her back.

"You excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Yep." Logan said, but just underneath his cheerful surface, he was so nervous, he felt like running out of the room.

"Let's come in the kitchen and sit down to talk about the party." Mrs. Knight said, "I'll fix some hot chocolate."

The auburn-haired lady ushered everyone into the kitchen where they sat down in the breakfast nook.

"Mom, before you make the hot chocolate, Logan and me have something to talk to you two about." Kendall said.

"Oh? What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked, sitting down beside Mrs. Mitchell.

The moms and boys sat opposite each other, and Logan was nervously bouncing his foot underneath the table.

"You want to tell them, Logan?" Kendall asked.

The brunette boy's heart wrenched; how could Kendall put that responsibility on his shoulders when he knew how nervous he was?

"W-we're ummm…..we're….." he tried to start, but his voice died in his throat.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us." Mrs. Mitchell said.

Logan shot Kendall a look, pleading with his eyes that he tell them. Kendall instantly got the message.

"Mom, Mrs. Mitchell….Logan and I are gay….and we're together as a couple." he said.

Logan mentally braced himself. What was his mom going to do? Would she scream? Would she cry? Would she disown him? What the hell would she do?

"That's fine." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"What?" the surprised word rolled past Logan's lips almost involuntarily.

"That's just fine with me." Mrs. Mitchell repeated.

"Yeah. You're our sons and we love you and accept you for who you are." Mrs. Knight said.

Logan heaved a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how nervous I was for us to tell you." he said, a smile spreading across his face.

The two moms sitting across from them both smiled and giggled, and Kendall wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Now, who's in the mood for some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Knight asked as she got up from the table.

"Me!" Kendall and Logan both said simultaneously.

Mrs. Knight smiled walked over into the actual kitchen and started the process of making her 'famous' hot chocolate.

"So, you two are together as a couple?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've been together for a couple weeks." Kendall answered.

"Well, I think you two are really cute together." Mrs. Knight said, making the two boys smile.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Mitchell took a steno notepad and a pen out of her purse and laid the two items on the table.

"Is there anything special you want to do for your birthday, Logan? We could do a space theme, or something hockey-related." she said.

"Actually, mom, I was kinda hoping we could just do something small. Like, maybe have hamburgers and hotdogs in our backyard, and just have Kendall, James, and Carlos and their parents over. Because Kendall and me are planning on going to that new space exhibit at the science museum tomorrow night." Logan explained.

"That'll be just fine. I'll run to the grocery store later and pick up the stuff." Mrs. Mitchell said, beginning to make out a grocery list in her notepad, "So….this trip to the museum, it wouldn't happen to be a date, would it?"

"Kinda." Logan answered, smiling and blushing just a little.

"That's so sweet." Mrs. Mitchell said.

Just by the tone in her voice, Logan could tell that she was probably fighting the urge to reach across the table and pinch his cheeks. Mrs. Knight finished fixing the hot chocolate just as James and Carlos came in from taking a walk together.

"Ooo, I smell hot chocolate!" Carlos said as soon as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Help yourself; I made plenty." Mrs. Knight said.

The adorable Latino boy practically bounced over to the pot on the stove to pour himself a mug of the hot, chocolate-y liquid. Logan slipped out of his seat and walked over to where Carlos was piling his mug up with marshmallows.

"Can I talk to you in the living room a sec?" he whispered.

"Sure. Why?" Carlos said.

"I'll tell you when we get in there." Logan said.

When Carlos finished fixing his hot chocolate, he and Logan slipped out of the room while everyone else chatted amongst themselves over by the table.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Carlos asked, sitting down on the couch.

Logan sat down, bringing one leg up onto the couch so he could face the raven-haired boy.

"You might think I'm weird for asking this, but Kendall and me are going on a date tomorrow night, and when we get back, I've kinda got this feeling that he might hint at us…..having sex, and I was wondering if you could give me a couple pointers on what to do." Logan explained.

"You want me to give you sex tips?" Carlos asked.

"Kinda. I've never…..you know, done it before, and I know you and James have, and I was just wondering….what does it feel like to have sex for the first time?" Logan asked.

"Well….it's sorta hard to describe. It feels new and different, and there's so much love between the two of you and it just makes it so awesome." Carlos explained.

"I've heard that it really hurts the first time. Does it?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it does, but if you just relax and take it really slow, it'll be okay. And trust me, when you do relax, it'll feel _amazing_." Carlos answered, "And you know he's gotta prepare you first, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. So, just relax and take it slow?" Logan said.

"Yep. If you do that, it'll be fine." Carlos answered.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better about it now." Logan smiled.

"You're welcome. And good luck if things do turn hot." Carlos said, winking at Logan.

With that, the two of them got up and went back to the kitchen with everyone else.

The next day, everyone went over to Logan's house and had hamburgers and hotdogs for lunch in their backyard. Carlos' dad grilled them to perfection, and everyone commented on how good they were. Mrs. Mitchell made a delicious homemade ice cream cake for Logan, and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him when he blew out his seventeen candles. After he blew out his candles, he opened the four presents he got. From his mom, he got a huge book on the human body. From Kendall, he got a new flash-drive for his laptop. From James, he got a new cardigan. And from Carlos, he got a really cool hockey poster.

After lunch, all the adults sat around and visited while the boys occupied their time with playing horseshoes and jumping on Logan's trampoline. James and Logan got into a contest to see who could do the best back flip off the trampoline (which neither of them won because Mrs. Mitchell told them to stop before someone got hurt).

Everyone went home around 4:00 that evening, by which time Kendall and Logan were rather anxious to go to the museum to begin their date. After grabbing their hoodies from at Kendall's house, they borrowed Mrs. Knight's minivan and drove across town to the large science museum. The parking lot was rather full and it took them the better part of five minutes to find a park close to the door. As they got out and met up at the back of the minivan, Kendall wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, helping to warm them both from the chilly evening air. They walked like this up to the large glass doors and entered the museum. After presenting their tickets to the lady at the front desk, they picked up a map of the museum and began their tour. Of course, the awesome new space exhibit had to be at the back of the museum, but they still enjoyed looking at the other exhibits.

When they finished touring the first floor, they ascended a large set of stairs to the second floor where Logan started growing more excited to see the new space section. As they walked across the white-marble floor and neared the large Human Body Section, a guy dressed in a costume that resembled a spiky golf ball ran up to them.

"Hi! I'm a white blood cell! I travel through your body and fight diseases! Would you like to know more about me?" the guy said eagerly.

"No, I'd actually like to know less about you." Kendall said, making Logan fight off a laugh.

The guy dressed in the white blood cell costume frowned at them and walked off. Logan couldn't help but giggle at this.

"The human body really is fascinating, you know." he said as he and Kendall turned and headed in the opposite direction toward the space exhibit.

"Maybe, but not when you've got crazy dudes bouncing around in your face." Kendall said, making his boyfriend's smile widen.

When they finally reached the space exhibit, Kendall's heart warmed at that way Logan's face lit up. There were diagrams of different stars, a display case with real moon rocks, and even a glass box with an authentic astronaut suit in it. There was also a huge model of the solar system, which Logan found fascinating. There must have been some sort of fiber-optic thing built into the surface of the planets because they looked totally real and lifelike, and their surfaces seemed to be moving from the 'weather' taking place on them. And the huge sun in the middle seemed to be on fire just like the real thing. Kendall and Logan must have stood there for half-an-hour while Logan read and re-read each statistic and fact written on the information boards surrounding the model.

"Let's move on; I think that white blood cell is stalking us." Kendall said when Logan had finished reading the info on Pluto.

Logan laughed and they moved on to the next display, which was a four-foot-wide model of the Space Station and an information board that was almost as big.

After they finished touring the space exhibit, they went back downstairs to the gift shop, where they each got a souvenir t-shirt and Logan found a large, detailed poster of the solar system. By the time they exited the museum, it was already dark out and they suspected that the museum would be closing soon. They made their way across the parking lot to the minivan and got in.

"Did you have a good time?" Kendall asked as he started the car.

"Yes! That solar system model was so awesome! And did you see that _real _space suit?" Logan said excitedly.

Kendall smiled as he backed them out of the parking space. The drive back across town was filled with talk back and forth about their day, and some sweet hand-holding. When they finally did get back to Kendall's house, it was almost 9:00. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Logan carrying the plastic sack with their t-shirts and his poster inside. The only sound they heard when they walked through the front door was that of the TV in the living room. Entering the living room, they found James and Carlos cuddled close on the couch with the lights off, and they were watching George Lopez (one of Carlos' favorite TV shows).

"Hey, guys. Did you have a good time?" James said when he saw his two friends enter the room.

"Yep. I think Logan knows every information board in that museum by heart." Kendall answered, earning him a playful elbow to the ribs by his boyfriend.

"Where are Mama Knight and Katie?" Logan asked, not hearing any other sounds in the house.

"They already went to bed." Carlos answered.

"Hm. Well, we're gonna go to my room for a while. We might come back out and watch TV with you guys later." Kendall said, coaxing Logan forward by placing an arm around his shoulders.

It might have been Logan's imagination, but he thought he saw Carlos give him a good-luck wink just before they walked out of the room. The two of them walked down the hall to Kendall's room, making sure they didn't walk too loudly past Mrs. Knight and Katie's rooms. When they entered the room, Kendall closed the door behind them.

"You wait here. I've got one more surprise for you." the blonde boy said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

Logan smiled and set the plastic bag he was holding on the bed. He watched as Kendall disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did. Logan sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, tucking them neatly into his shoes. He waited there for a couple more minutes before Kendall walked back into the room, but this time, he was shirtless. Logan raised an eyebrow at how hot his boyfriend looked, the dim light of the room making his perfect skin seem to glow and accentuate his abs.

"Come here and close your eyes." Kendall said, holding out his hand.

Logan tentatively took his hand and stood, closing his eyes as he did. Kendall stood behind Logan, guiding him into the bathroom where he had his surprise fixed. Logan heard the door shut behind them once again and he fought the urge to take a peek at what Kendall was being so secretive about.

"You can open your eyes now." he heard Kendall say from behind him.

Logan excitedly opened his eyes and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face at what he saw. Kendall had fixed them a nice bubble bath, and the tub was filled to the brim with light pink, fluffy bubbles.

"I figured that after being on your feet for so long at the museum, you might want to relax. And what better way to do that than to have a nice, warm bubble bath with your boyfriend?" Kendall explained, wrapping his arms around Logan gently from behind.

"Aw, Kendall…..thanks. That sounds great." the shorter boy said.

With that, the two of them shed the rest of their clothes so they were both completely naked. Kendall couldn't help the smile that came to his lips when he saw Logan blushing slightly from his naked state. They both got in the tub and figured out a comfortable way to sit: Kendall sitting with his back against the end of the tub, and Logan sitting between his legs with his back against Kendall's firm chest. It felt so nice to feel the warm water caressing them and for their naked bodies to be pressed so closely together.

"I love being close to you like this." Kendall whispered as he gently washed some of the warm water across Logan's skin.

"Yeah….it's nice." Logan said, leaning his head back against Kendall's shoulder, resting his forehead in the crook of his neck.

They laid like this for a while, Logan letting his eyes close softly. He wasn't planning on falling asleep; he was just resting. Kendall knew this was the right time to make his move. He started out by simply caressing the smaller boy's thighs, but he slowly moved his hands up to trace each line of Logan's slightly-pronounced abs. At first, Logan thought that Kendall was just giving him a little massage, but he thought differently when Kendall started teasing his fingers awfully close to his cock.

"You like me touching you here?" Kendall asked softly.

"It feels…..nice." Logan answered.

"Can I go further?" Kendall asked, sliding his finger along Logan's leg, less than in inch away from his cock.

"Y-yeah." Logan said, squirming just a little against his boyfriend's body.

Now that he had Logan's permission, Kendall let his hand venture right to where he wanted it. He started by gently rubbing Logan down there, smiling when the brunette boy gasped softly.

"Tell me how it feels, baby." Kendall breathed in the most sexy voice Logan had ever heard.

"Mmm, it feels good. Your hand is so warm." Logan moaned, "Make me hard, Kendall."

Kendall fully intended on going through with his boyfriend's request. He tugged gently on the soft flesh in his hand and smiled when Logan gasped again. He continued touching and teasing Logan until he was hard and pulsing in his hand. It was such a turn-on for Kendall to have Logan's naked body pressed up against him and to hear him moaning and gasping under his touch.

"You like that, Logie?" Kendall asked as he stroked his boyfriend's cock slowly.

"Ngh, I love it!" Logan gasped, turning Kendall on more.

Logan's hips jerked up into Kendall's hand almost involuntarily and he gripped the edge of the tub to steady himself. The brunette boy could feel Kendall's hardening cock pressing against his lower back, and he longed for more intimate contact. Turning his head to the side, he reached back and curled his fingers around the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. An instant moan left Kendall's lips at Logan's enthusiasm. Kissing him back passionately, Kendall sped up the movements of his hand, drinking in each and every moan Logan made. After what seemed like forever, the two of them had to pull back in need of air.

"L-let's move to the bed." Logan gasped, feeling constricted in the tub.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, pausing his movements.

Logan gulped on his breath and nodded.

"I trust you." he breathed.

They didn't know who made the first move to get out of the tub, nor did they care; they just disentangled their bodies from each other and stumbled out of the tub, water dripping off their hot bodies.

"Let's dry off a little so we don't get the sheets wet." Kendall said, grabbing a towel out of the cabinet under the sink.

He hastily dried them both off, his cock now fully hard and ready for whatever Logan wanted to do. As soon as he finished drying himself off, Logan was right there and he pulled him in for another kiss, only this one was more tongue-involved than their previous one. Letting the towel drop from his hand to the floor, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's smaller body. Both of them moaned when their hard cocks rubbed together, and Kendall slowly backed Logan up towards the door. He pulled back briefly to open the door, then resumed kissing his boyfriend as the two of them walked blindly towards the vicinity of the bed.

As soon as the backs of Logan's legs hit the edge of the bed, they stumbled backwards, landing with a soft thud on the mattress. They crawled up just enough so their legs weren't hanging off the end, and they parted their kiss once again. Both of them were gasping softly with pleasure and excitement. Having Kendall's naked body pressed so intimately against him turned Logan on so much. The blonde boy leaning over him looked so incredibly hot with his normally green eyes darkened with lust and his lips red and kiss-swollen and his unruly bangs falling down in his face.

"You're so hot." Logan breathed, running his fingertips up along Kendall's sides.

Kendall smiled and leaned down to kiss Logan softly on the lips.

"Not nearly as hot as you are." he whispered.

Logan smiled, and Kendall leaned back down. At first, Logan thought he was going to kiss him again, but instead he attached his lips to his neck and started nibbling lightly on the soft flesh. Logan moaned softly and ran a hand along Kendall's back, telling him to keep going. Kendall picked a particular spot on Logan's neck to leave his mark, and he sucked on the skin and tugged it gently between his teeth.

"Ngh, Kendall!" Logan moaned, gripping the blonde boy's shoulder.

Kendall placed a tender kiss to the bruised skin before moving back up to his lips.

"Tell me what to do, baby." he whispered.

"Mmm…..kiss me all over." Logan moaned.

That had to be the hottest thing Kendall had ever heard. Logan practically just gave him a verbal orgasm. He placed one last kiss to the boy's lips before moving lower to his chest. He covered the smooth expanse of skin with kisses, then licked a slow line up Logan's breastbone. This sent a shiver up the brunette boy's spine and he gasped in pleasure.

"Go lower." he moaned low in his throat.

Kendall gladly obeyed his lover's request, moving lower to his perfect abdomen. Logan wasn't very muscled in this area, but his abs were slightly pronounced and they were just perfect in Kendall's eyes. He kissed along every line of the boy's abs, and his cock throbbed at the delicious moans and sighs Logan was emitting.

"L-lower." Logan breathed, his muscles tensing under Kendall's lips.

Kendall wrapped his fingers around Logan's rock-hard cock and stroked him gently as he teased his lips across the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen.

"K-Kendall!" the smaller boy gasped, fisting his hands into the sheets he was laying on.

He almost came right there when Kendall swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, lapping at the copious amounts of precum oozing from the slit. Kendall moaned at the taste of Logan on his tongue.

"Tell me what to do next." Kendall breathed.

"I want you inside me." Logan whispered.

"You sure, baby?" Kendall asked, scooting back up to look at his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, "Just…..go easy, okay?"

"Of course." Kendall said, leaning down to kiss the brunette boy softly on the lips, "I need to get you ready."

Logan nodded and wriggled his legs out from under Kendall, spreading them wide apart. He couldn't help the erotic moan that slid past his lips when their bare cocks touched. Kendall leaned up on his knees and took two of his fingers into his mouth, covering them thoroughly with his saliva. Logan's heart was beating a million miles an hour. He was about to have sex for the first time; he was so nervous, but he knew that Kendall loved him and he would never hurt him.

When Kendall was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of his mouth and reached down between Logan's legs. He lightly teased his fingertips around the boy's virgin hole, gently massaging it to help Logan relax. Kendall then carefully slid a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. He gently rubbed Logan's inner thigh with his other hand to soothe him when he tensed up against the intrusion.

"Just relax, Logie. It's okay." he said.

Logan took a deep breath and forced his treacherous body to relax around Kendall's finger. When he did, Kendall started slowly moving his finger in and out to loosen him up more. Once Logan got used to the feeling, Kendall carefully slipped a second finger into him. This time, the smaller boy sucked in his breath harshly. Kendall paused his movements until he relaxed, then resumed gently thrusting his fingers into Logan. When the smaller boy relaxed enough, he found that he really liked it.

"Do it a little harder." he said, making Kendall smile.

Kendall was glad to respond to his boyfriend's sexual needs, and he fingered his ass harder. When Logan moaned softly, he started exploring a little, searching out that one spot that would make Logan melt. He knew he had found it when Logan let out a surprised cry, which he tried to stifle, not wanting to alert anyone else to what they were doing.

"I th-think I'm ready." Logan gasped, thrusting his hips downward to bring Kendall's fingers deeper into him.

Kendall carefully pulled his fingers out and spat in his hand, using the moisture to make his throbbing cock nice and slick.

"Please go slow." Logan said as Kendall slicked himself.

"Don't worry, I will." Kendall reassured him.

Once he finished slicking himself, he leaned back over Logan and reached down to position the tip of his cock at the boy's hole. Paying special attention to Logan's reactions, he carefully started to push forward. Logan seemed fine the first couple of inches, but then he couldn't hold back the whimper of pain that escaped his lips. Kendall instantly stopped pushing in and waited for the grimace of pain to vanish from Logan's face before he pushed any further.

Kendall continued pushing at a slow but steady pace until his cock was completely sheathed inside Logan's body. Both of them gasped at the same time, though they each gasped for different reasons: Logan because of the intense flash of pain he felt, and Kendall because of how amazing Logan's tight insides felt around his cock.

"I won't move until you're ready, baby." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded and tried to remember what Carlos had told him the day before. _Relax and breathe_. He did just that, and soon the pain subsided, leaving only pleasure. Opening his eyes, Logan felt his heart swell at the love he saw in Kendall's perfect green orbs. Feeling Kendall inside him for the first time and to know that this gorgeous boy loved him was just so amazing.

"I'm ready." Logan said.

Kendall nodded and placed a light kiss to Logan's lips before leaning back up to the right position. He slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside Logan. Instead of just thrusting right off, he slowly pushed back in so Logan could get used to the feeling first. He smiled and knew he had made the right decision when Logan moaned softly.

"Your cock feels so good in my ass." the brunette boy whispered.

"We've just barely got started." Kendall giggled.

"Mmm…..do it harder. I know you want to." Logan said.

Normally, Kendall would have asked if Logan was sure, but his question was answered just by the look in the smaller boy's eyes. His movements were somewhat clumsy at first because this was his first time, too, but he soon figured it out. Every nerve ending in Logan's body quivered and came to life as Kendall's cock slid in and out of him. He squirmed in pleasure and spread his legs wider apart, allowing Kendall to thrust in deeper.

It turned Kendall on to no end to see Logan moaning in pleasure underneath him. The boy's velvety insides were so warm and incredibly tight. This was the most amazing thing either of them had ever felt!

"Ngh, Logie, your ass feels so good!" the blonde boy groaned.

Logan moaned loudly in response and arched his back, his legs sliding along Kendall's sides. Almost on reflex, he clenched his muscles around Kendall, instantly heightening their pleasure. An erotic moan slid past Kendall's lips at Logan's tightness. Logan found that Kendall's moans turned him even more than the blonde boy's voice when he sang; he couldn't count the times that he had gotten turned on in the studio just from hearing Kendall sing. Logan reached between their hot bodies and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking himself rapidly to match Kendall's thrusts. This caused a sexy whimper to leave his lips.

"You close, baby?" Kendall asked in a breathy voice.

"Mm-hm." the smaller boy moaned and nodded.

Kendall moaned back and leaned down to kiss him passionately, their tongues sliding against each other in a battle for dominance.

"I want you to come inside me." Logan whispered between their frantic kisses.

Kendall fully intended on following through with Logan's request, and he started making his thrusts more exploratory, seeking out Logan's sweet spot once again. A couple thrusts later, he knew he had found it when Logan cried out louder than he probably should have.

"H-hit there again!" the brunette boy whimpered.

Kendall did so, and he was rewarded by another delicious cry from his boyfriend. Logan's head spun from the pleasure, and it didn't take long for the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach to explode. Logan came first, covering his hand and abdomen with his white-hot cum. He let out a shuddering cry and clenched his muscles so hard around Kendall that he thought he might pass out from the pleasure.

Seeing his boyfriend coming undone beneath him was enough to send Kendall over the edge. He gripped the sheets in his fists and plunged his cock one last time deep into Logan's body, emptying his load of cum inside him. He let out a groan that sounded suspiciously like Logan's name before his arms gave out from under him and he collapsed on top of Logan.

For several minutes, the two of them just laid there in a crumpled heap of hot flesh and quivering limbs. The only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing. Kendall caught his breath first, and when he did, he leaned up on his shaky arms and carefully pulled his softening cock out of Logan. He then flopped over onto the bed, and turned his head to the side to look at Logan. The brunette boy was still gasping softly, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his face. His hair was mussed and sticking out in random directions, which Kendall found so adorable because the boy's hair was almost always perfect and gelled and fixed just the way he liked it.

"You're so beautiful." Kendall whispered as he reached over and ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

A smile tugged at Logan's lips and he turned his head toward Kendall.

"Thanks." he said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks, "This has been the best birthday I've ever had. And it's all because I've got you."

Kendall smiled, and the two of them snuggled closer to each other. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall in turn wrapped his arms around him, placing a light kiss to the top of his brunette head.

"Happy birthday, Logie." he whispered.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! Before we finish up with this chappy, here's a little tid-bit for you to nibble on: We might not be that far away from the climax of the story! ;D **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Stay with Me

Hi, everyone! OMG! I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS! It seems like whenever I write a multi-chapter fic, I get so caught up in my one-shots that I forget to update. . But anyhoo, I really hope you like this new chappy! It's taken me over a month to complete! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Chapter 10: Stay with Me**

It was late in the evening at the Knight home, and the boys were getting ready for a boys-night-in. An all-night monster movie marathon was starting soon, and they were really excited. Most of the movies were probably going to be corny and fake, but they were going to watch them anyway for lack of anything else to do. Carlos popped the popcorn, James fluffed the cushions on the couch, Logan fixed the few bowls of chips, and Kendall put the TV on the right channel.

As the four of them settled in to watch the first movie of the night, which was called Grizzly Park, Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the room. Mrs. Knight had her purse hanging from her shoulder, and her car keys in her hand.

"Boys, Katie and me are heading to the grocery store to pick up a few things. We'll be gone for about an hour, so be good and don't make a mess with the popcorn." she said.

"Okay. Bye, mom." Kendall said, giving a small wave as his mom and little sister walked out of the room.

The four boys continued enjoying the corny horror movie playing on the TV as they heard the minivan outside crank up and drive away. They never could have anticipated the terror awaiting them…and that terror started about half-an-hour later with the sound of glass breaking.

The guys were startled when they heard the sound of glass breaking. All four of them were there in the living room, so what had made that sound? After they exchanged a puzzled look, Kendall got up off the couch and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen where the sound seemed to have came from. The blonde boy got the shock of his life when he was met by the sight of a man dressed all in black with a ski mask covering his face (your typical burglar outfit), and he had a gun in his hand.

Kendall didn't have time to have much of a reaction before the man raised his gun and fired. Kendall instinctively ducked as the bullet hit the wall just inches away from him. His feet almost slid out from under him as he turned to run back down the hallway to the living room. Before he got back to the living room, his three friends were already up and coming to see what was going on.

"Kendall, what-" Logan asked, but was cut off by the frantic blonde boy.

"Run! Everybody run!" he yelled as he ushered (or more like shoved) his friends down the hall.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the man starting after them, gun in hand. The first thing on Kendall's mind was getting his friends and himself to safety. The second thing on his mind was _'What the hell is this guy doing here?'_. Kendall herded his friends down the hallway to his bedroom where he then shoved them all into his small closet, and slammed and locked the door.

"Kendall, what the hell is going on?" James asked harshly.

"I don't know! This guy just broke in and he's got a gun!" the blonde boy answered.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door as the man outside tried to break it down. Kendall and James both pulled their precious boyfriends close in an attempt to keep them safe. All four of them were now scared and confused. Without warning, another gunshot echoed through the house, and the bullet ripped through the door, leaving a small hole in the wood. Luckily, the boys were sitting so two of them were on each side of the closet, and the bullet missed all of them. As the noise died down, they heard a set of footsteps walking away from the closet.

"I think…..I think he's gone." Carlos whispered in a small, scared voice.

James scooted over to the door and peeped through the hole made by the bullet.

"I don't see him." he said.

The four of them sat there for several more minutes in fearful silence, listening closely for any sounds from outside. When they heard none, James disentangled himself from his boyfriend's grasp and scooted over to the door again.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked as James reached for the doorknob.

"I'm gonna go see if the guy's still here." James answered.

"Are you crazy? What if he's still out there?" Carlos gasped.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine." James said.

Even though he couldn't see two inches in front of his face, James could tell that his boyfriend was scared.

"Please be careful." the smaller boy said.

James nodded and gave his boyfriend a kiss before carefully opening the closet door and poking his head out first to look around. When he saw nothing, he crept out and quietly closed the door behind him. The three other boys waited in tense silence for a few minutes, not daring to breathe while their best friend was out there possibly with the seemingly crazed man somewhere in the house. They were all expecting to hear another gunshot, and the tension was killing them. After about five minutes, Logan could stand it no longer. The brunette boy let out a sigh of frustration and crawled forward to the door.

"Logie, what are you doing?" Kendall asked as Logan twisted the doorknob open.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Logan answered, "I can't just sit here anymore."

He quickly opened the door and crawled out before Kendall could protest, which he knew he would. He closed the closet door behind him and walked across the bedroom, carefully peeping around the door before proceeding cautiously down the hallway. With every step he took, his heart started pounding harder. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to ready himself for whatever might happen. The thought crossed his mind to call out for James, but when he tried, his voice died in his throat.

He proceeded down the hall and into the living room. Nothing. He then walked across in front of the front door and into the dining room. Still nothing. That is, until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and his heart froze. There was the man dressed in black. Logan could see him through the doorway, creeping around the corner. Praying that the man hadn't seen him, Logan hurried over and pressed his back against the wall next to the door so he was out of sight, at least for a few seconds. His mind started racing for something to do. He could try to take the man, but the man was noticeably larger than himself and he had a gun. Not a good idea.

Logan was broken out of his thoughts when he caught another movement, but this was that of James, who was in the kitchen, heading towards the door…..and into the same hallway as the armed man. Just as James stepped into the hallway, Logan heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking. He just knew the man had his gun pointed at his best friend. His body reacted before his mind caught up, and he just jumped out into the hallway so he was between the two of them.

In the closet, the tense silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud gunshot that made the two remaining boys almost jump out of their skin. They both reached for the doorknob at the same time, and they stumbled out of the closet, running down the hall to see what was going on. The first thing they saw was the man in black with his back facing them. The man whipped around, and quickly realized that he was outnumbered. He sprinted into the dining room and used the handle of his gun to break through the window before climbing through and running off into the night.

After the man fled, Kendall and Carlos looked back to their boyfriends standing a few feet in front of them. As soon as Kendall saw Logan, he knew something wasn't right. There was a look of shock on the brunette boy's face, and he had a hand pressed against his stomach. He slowly removed his hand, and Kendall's heart froze when he saw a crimson stain marking the once perfect white t-shirt Logan was wearing. The brunette boy glanced down at the stain, and he instantly started swaying on his feet. Kendall rushed forward and caught him just as he started to fall forward. Worry coursing through him, Kendall gently lowered Logan to the floor. He couldn't believe what was happening; Logan had just been shot for no apparent reason!

"James, go get some towels or something to stop the bleeding! Hurry!" Kendall ordered as the crimson stain on the front of Logan's t-shirt started growing larger.

The pretty boy just stood there in shock for a few seconds. He couldn't believe what was happening, either. One second, he was just walking out of the kitchen, and the next, one of his best friends was getting shot right in front of him. Shaking these thoughts from his head, James rushed down the hall to the bathroom to get some towels.

Kendall turned his head back to Logan, and his worry increased. The brunette boy was coughing and struggling to breathe, and his eyes were flooded with pain.

"K-Kendall…..it h-hurts." he whimpered.

Trying to keep his own fear at bay, Kendall nodded and held Logan's bloody hand comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe." he whispered, then looked up to Carlos, who was standing in same spot he'd been in when all this started, a look of confusion and fear on his face, "Carlos, go call 911! Now!"

The smaller boy nodded quickly and ran into the kitchen where the phone was. Just as he disappeared into the other room, James returned with a couple towels in his hands. He quickly knelt down at Logan's head, and handed the towels to Kendall, who took them and wasted no time in pressing one of them firmly against the bullet wound in Logan's stomach. The brunette boy whimpered in pain when the towel was pressed against the wound. Fear and pain flooded his senses. He felt like crying, but the pain was so intense that he couldn't, if that was possible.

"The ambulance is on the way. They said they would be here in about ten minutes." Carlos said as he re-entered the hallway.

"Ten minutes! Why so long?" Kendall asked, obviously getting more frantic and concerned.

"I don't know; that's just what they told me." Carlos answered.

"M-maybe we should move him to the couch so he'll be more comfortable until the ambulance gets here?" James suggested.

"Would that be okay, Logie? You wanna move to the couch?" Kendall asked softly to the bleeding boy on the floor.

Choking on his breath, Logan nodded. With that, Kendall eased one arm under Logan's shoulders and another under his knees, then he carefully lifted him off the floor. Logan whimpered softly in pain, and rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. In all this confusion and pain, he felt safe in Kendall's arms. The blonde boy carried Logan the short distance down the hall to the living room where he gently lay him down on the couch. Almost as soon as he was laid down, a huge clap of thunder startled them all. Rain instantly started to downpour outside, pounding heavily on the roof.

"Shit!" Kendall cursed under his breath; the rain would surely slow the ambulance.

"Don't worry, Kendall; they'll get here." James said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I have a right to worry, James! When it's your boyfriend laying bleeding on the couch, maybe then you'll understand!" the blonde boy snapped.

He instantly regretted it, sighing heavily in frustration as he dragged his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry. I just…." he sighed.

"It's okay. I know how you feel." James comforted, remembering how scared and worried he was when Carlos had been hurt months earlier.

"K-Kendall." a small voice interrupted them.

Their eyes dropped to the small form on the couch, and Kendall instantly dropped to his knees at his boyfriend's side.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm s-scared." Logan said, his voice barely a whisper.

Kendall bit his lip as tears prickled at his eyes.

"I know. I am, too. You just stay strong, okay? Everything' gonna be okay." he comforted as he gently stroked his boyfriend's hair.

He leaned over and placed a brief but loving kiss to Logan's lips.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you, too." Kendall answered with a small smile.

He smiled, but in the back of his mind, he was more worried than he had ever been before in his life. He knew that if the storm got much worse, it would slow the ambulance, which could spell death for Logan, and that was something Kendall just wouldn't be able to stand. If he lost Logan, he wouldn't be able to go on. The brunette boy meant everything to him. He was the love of his life. He _was _his life. He couldn't loose him. He just couldn't.

The four of them sat there in the living room, not saying a word as each minute stretched by agonizingly slowly. Kendall kept glancing up at the clock on the wall nervously, as if trying to will the minute hand to move faster. Five minutes turned into ten, which then turned into fifteen, then twenty. By the time thirty minutes had gone by, Kendall felt like jumping out of his skin with worry. Where the hell was the ambulance?

The blonde boy sat on the edge of the coffee table right by Logan's side, holding the brunette boy's hand securely but gently in his own. His knee bounced nervously up and down as he tried to keep his anxiety from boiling over. He felt like crying every time he looked at Logan's face. The smaller boy's skin was pallid, and his brow was almost constantly furrowed in pain. At one point, Kendall gently lifted the towel from Logan's abdomen to check on his wound, and his stomach wretched at what he saw. Almost the entire front of Logan's white t-shirt was stained with blood, which soaked through significantly into the towel. As he gently replaced the towel, Kendall felt a small squeeze to his hand. His eyes instantly darted to Logan's face.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he asked softly.

"I'm th-thirsty." Logan stammered.

Kendall nodded and got up from his seat on the coffee table, making his way to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with a bottle of water in his hand. Almost the second he set foot back in the room, all of them were surprised when they suddenly found themselves in darkness. The storm had knocked the lights out.

"Just great." James groaned in the darkness.

"Instead of whining, why don't you go get a flashlight?" Kendall said, "I think there's one under the sink in the kitchen."

Sighing heavily, James got up out of his seat, accidentally bumping shoulders with Kendall as he walked out of the room. A few seconds later, they heard a dull thud and James whispering _'Ow! Shit!'_.

"What happened?" Carlos called through the darkness.

"I ran into the door-facing!" James called back.

The three other boys couldn't help but giggle at this, even Logan. A couple minutes later, James returned, shining a flashlight in front of him. He set the flashlight down on the coffee table, pointing it straight up. The flashlight was large, and it illuminated the whole room dimly but nicely so they could see. Now that Kendall could see, he scurried over and knelt on the floor next to the couch, and unscrewed the cap from his water bottle.

"Here." he whispered as he carefully lifted Logan's head with his hand.

He placed the rim of the bottle at Logan's lips, and tilted the bottle up slowly so a small amount of water trickled into his mouth. The cool liquid went down smoothly and it soothed Logan's parched throat. He drank the water until he felt his stomach start to rebel, then he turned his face away to signal that he was done. A small amount of water spilled and ran down his pale cheek, but Kendall quickly wiped it away with the clean corner of the towel.

"Thanks." Logan whispered, giving Kendall a weak smile.

"You're welcome." Kendall smiled back, placing a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

Across the room, Carlos smiled as he watched his two friends being so loving and tender with each other. But his smile vanished when he shifted his gaze over to his boyfriend sitting in the chair in the corner. His eyes had adjusted well to the darkness, and Carlos could clearly see that James looked to be on the verge of tears. Almost on instinct, Carlos got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. James looked up as soon as he felt the contact. Carlos motioned with his head toward the door way, and James followed him as he stepped out of the room. The two of them made their way down the dark hallway to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked as soon as they were out of earshot of their two friends.

"Who says anything's wrong?" James asked defensively.

"James, I saw your face in the living room. You looked like you were about to cry. What's wrong?" Carlos explained, placing a comforting hand to the taller boy's arm.

James sighed and stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"This whole thing is my fault." he finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Right before Logan got shot, the guy was pointing the gun at me. Logan jumped between us. He saved me, and now he's laying on the couch bleeding. This is all my fault." James explained, fighting back tears.

Carlos' heart went out to the distressed boy in front of him.

"James, this wasn't your fault. You didn't make this happen. And I know Logan doesn't blame you." he comforted.

When James continued to stare at the floor, Carlos pulled him into a loving hug, gently running his hands along his back. Usually, James was the one to do the comforting. He was the tough pretty boy who never got emotional. It felt different for Carlos to be the one doing the comforting, but it certainly wasn't unwanted. James lay his head on the smaller boy's shoulder, and just let him hold him.

"Why don't we go back in the living room; I think I've got an idea that'll help cheer everyone up and pass the time." Carlos suggested after a couple minutes.

James nodded and pulled back, wiping at the few tears that stained his cheeks. He and Carlos exchanged a brief kiss before heading back down the hall to the living room. When they re-entered the room, they saw Kendall sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Logan's hand clasped in his own.

"I've got an idea to help pass the time." Carlos announced as they entered the room, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Carlos, this is no time to watch a movie." Kendall snapped.

"Actually…." Logan piped in weakly, "….a movie sounds really nice."

"Oh. Well, what do you wanna watch?" Kendall asked, changing his mind.

"How about…..I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry?" Logan suggested.

"That sounds great, but how are we supposed to watch a movie when the lights are out?" James said from his seat in the corner.

"We can watch it on my laptop. It's got a three-hour battery." Logan answered, his two sentences interrupted briefly by a cough.

"I'll go get it." Carlos said as he walked out of the room.

He returned a couple minutes later with Logan's laptop in his arms. Kendall scooted off the coffee table to sit in the floor, and Carlos set the laptop down where he had been sitting. He then picked out the movie that Logan had suggested from the shelf next to the TV, and placed it in the laptop's CD drive. A couple of clicks later, the movie started to play across the small screen.

The movie really helped to lighten the mood, and even Logan giggled a little at the funny parts. He couldn't laugh too hard, though, because if he did, an excruciating pain would shoot through his abdomen. The four of them remained gathered there in the living room, enjoying the movie for over an hour before they all began to feel sleepy. They had all been through a traumatic evening, and the dwindling adrenalin was leaving them tired. Less than fifteen minutes later, all four of them were fast asleep. Even in sleep, Kendall and Logan's fingers remained intertwined.

None of them knew how long they had been asleep, but sometime later, Kendall was awakened by flashing lights. At first, he had no idea what was going on, but things instantly clicked when he peeped his eyes open and saw the distinct red-and-blue lights flashing through the window and off the walls. The ambulance! Kendall was awake and alert in a second upon realizing this.

"Logie? Baby, wake up. The ambulance is here! You're gonna be okay now." he said in a hushed but excited voice as he gently shook the boy's shoulder.

He received only a weak moan from Logan, which worried him. He didn't have time to shake Logan again before he heard a loud, persistent knock at the front door. The loudness of the knock roused James and Carlos as well, and the two boys caught a glimpse of Kendall as he raced out of the room to the front door.

Relief flooded through Kendall when he opened the door and saw three paramedics standing there, ready to tend to the task at hand.

"Please, come in. He's right in here." Kendall said urgently, not bothering with any formalities.

He led the paramedics to the living room where they immediately set to work. Kendall stood back so they had room, as did James and Carlos.

"It's about time they got here. It's been hours since I called 911." Carlos whispered.

"We are _so _sorry about that. The storm is really bad out there and several trees are down, and we had to keep taking different routs to get here." one of the paramedics said, not taking his eyes off his work.

Through the hecticness of the situation, Kendall kept his eyes glued to his boyfriend's face, and raised an eyebrow when the boy began to stir.

"Kendall? What's going on?" Logan moaned weakly in a scared, confused voice.

"It's okay, baby, the paramedics are here and they're gonna take you to the hospital." Kendall explained.

The blonde boy wanted nothing more than to just reach out and take Logan into his arms, but he resisted the urge so the paramedics could finish prepping him for the trip to the hospital. They worked quickly, and Logan was ready in just a minute or two. They had him strapped to one of those yellow backboards, and had an IV in his arm.

"Can we go with him, please?" Kendall asked as the paramedics carefully lifted Logan up between them.

"There's only room for one more person in the back of the ambulance, but two of you can ride up front." one of the paramedics answered.

Kendall, James, and Carlos followed them out the door and out to the waiting ambulance. Logan was quickly but carefully placed in the back, and Kendall got in with them. James and Carlos got in the front. It was a tight squeeze for them and the paramedic that was driving, but they managed.

The entire ride to the hospital was tense and somewhat scary. Rain was still pouring outside, and it just pounded the roof of the ambulance. The two paramedics in the back were constantly working on Logan, holding pressure on his wound, checking his pulse and blood pressure, and several other things that Kendall had no idea what they were. While the blonde boy sitting in the corner of the ambulance was relieved that they were finally on the way to the hospital, he was still so scared on the inside. Was his beloved Logan going to make it?

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	11. When, Not If

Hi, everyone! Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter! I know this new chappy is a little shorter than usual, but it's full of emotion and love! I really hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R! **

**Chapter 11: When, Not If**

The ride to the hospital took longer than it usually would have because of all the fallen trees, but they finally got there, and the paramedics burst through the ER doors, wheeling Logan's bleeding, unconscious form on a gurney between them. Kendall, James, and Carlos weren't two steps behind them. Almost as soon as they entered the Emergency Room, there were several nurses there to help them.

"Caucasian, male, mid teens, approximately a hundred-and-forty pounds, gunshot wound to the abdomen, massive blood loss." one of the paramedics announced Logan's status to the nurses, just like you see on TV.

One of the nurses unexpectedly held back from the group, and she held out her arms to form a barrier to keep Kendall, James, and Carlos from following them any further.

"Please, can't we go back with him? He's our best friend!" James protested.

"I'm sorry, sir; you three will have to wait out here until the doctor has an update for you." the nurse explained.

"Well, how long will that be?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure, but I promise it'll be as soon as possible." the nurse said, "You three can wait right in there."

She pointed to a waiting room on the other side of the nurses' station, and with that, she sprinted off down the hallway. Sighing with frustration, the three boys turned and walked over to the waiting room, finding seats close to the door. The room was your typical waiting room; white walls, bland carpet with chairs to match, a few cheap-looking plants in the corners, and several wrinkled magazines on the end tables. Aside from Kendall, James, and Carlos, the room was empty. But the décor and the people(or lack thereof) was the last thing on Kendall's mind. All he could think about was his precious Logan laying unconscious and bleeding surrounded by strangers in some other part of the hospital. He would be so scared and confused when he woke up….._if _he woke up. Kendall quickly shook that last thought from his mind; he would never get through this with his sanity if he kept on thinking like that.

It seemed like forever that the three of them sat there in the waiting room, dying for any news on their wounded friend. What time Kendall wasn't sitting down was spent anxiously pacing back and forth across the room. The room was silent except for the occasional comfort from James or Carlos. Finally, after at least an hour-and-a-half, an older man dressed in a scrub outfit entered the room.

"Are you the family of Logan Mitchell?" he asked.

"Yes. How is he?" Kendall quickly answered.

The doctor walked over and sat down in the chair across from Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Well, the bullet has caused some major internal damage, and it's still lodged in his abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood, but we've managed to get him stable for the time being. We are, however, going to have to perform emergency surgery within the next couple of hours." the doctor explained.

Kendall expected that they were going to have to perform surgery, but now that he'd actually heard the words, it scared him to death.

"I-Is he gonna make it?" the blonde boy asked, trying to fight the tears that threatened to pour forth.

"At this early point, we can't tell, but the sooner we do the surgery, the better his chances are." the doctor answered, "The operating room isn't fully prepped yet, so _one _of you can come back to see him briefly before the surgery if you'd like."

It didn't even need to be said that Kendall would be the one to go back to see him.

"I'd like to see him….please." he said.

"Follow me." the doctor said as he stood from his seat.

Kendall was up in a second, and he followed the doctor down a series of white hallways to what he guessed was the emergency department. The doctor led him over to one of the curtained-off areas, and gestured toward the curtain.

"He's right in here. You can have about five minutes, and then we have to take him back to surgery." he said.

Kendall nodded, and reached out with a trembling hand to pull the curtain back just enough for him to step inside. His heart broke the instant he laid eyes on Logan. The brunette boy was laying on the gurney, and Kendall guessed that he was naked because there was a white sheet covering his lower half. He was hooked up to a few different machines, and there was an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. The wound to his abdomen was covered by a piece of bloody gauze. The only sound in the small room was that of the slow but steady beeping of the heart monitor next to the gurney; the only indication that Logan was still alive.

Swallowing the large lump forming in his throat, Kendall timidly stepped over to the side of the bed. He couldn't help but sniffle a little when he saw Logan's face. He looked so pale and lifeless. With a trembling hand, Kendall reached out to carefully stroke Logan's hair.

"I'm here, baby." he whispered, "It's your Kendall."

At his words, Logan's eyes weakly peeped open, and they quickly found Kendall's face.

"K-Kendall?" he muttered, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Kendall reassured him as he reached down to hold his hand.

With his free hand, Logan weakly reached up to pull the oxygen mask down and off to the side so he could speak properly.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked in a feeble voice.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Kendall said.

"Yeah….I remember." Logan said, "Are you o-okay? You look like you've been crying."

"I'm okay." Kendall answered with a half-hearted smile.

"You're lying; I can tell. What's r-really going on?" Logan asked.

Kendall felt his eyes burn with tears, but he fought to keep them from falling. He knew Logan deserved to know what was going on.

"The umm…th-the doctors are gonna have to do surgery to get the bullet out of you. We've only got, like, f-five minutes before they have to take you back." he explained.

A sudden look of fear appeared on Logan's face as Kendall's words sunk in. How could this be happening? How could a relaxing movie night in have turned into _this_? Logan was scared to death; not so much at the surgery, but at the thought of possibly never seeing Kendall again. He didn't want to die; he was only sixteen! There were still so many things he wanted to do: go to med school to become a doctor, travel to lots of the foreign places he'd read about, continue his music career with his best friends, and most importantly, to grow old with Kendall.

"I'm s-scared." he whispered.

Kendall couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't hold back the tears. His breath hitched as the tears slid down his cheeks, and he held Logan's hand tighter.

"I kn-know, baby. I am, too…..but everything's gonna be okay, you understand me? Everything's gonna be okay." he said.

"What if it's not? What s-something happens?" Logan asked, also starting to cry.

"Nothing's gonna happen. You're gonna be okay, baby. You're gonna go to sleep, and they'll take the bullet out, and I'll be right there when you wake up. I promise." Kendall comforted.

Just then, the curtain across the front of the room opened about halfway, and the doctor stood there with a couple nurses behind him.

"It's time." he said.

Kendall's heart lurched; five minutes couldn't have gone by that fast! He looked back down to Logan's face, and he saw that the brunette boy was crying freely now. His heart broke all over again. The nurses stepped forward, and they were about to wheel the gurney away when Logan tightened his grip on Kendall's hand.

"Wait." he whimpered, "K-Kendall…..will you kiss me one more time?"

"Logie…." Kendall muttered, not knowing whether or not Logan meant this as a possible good-bye kiss.

"Please." the smaller boy whispered.

Kendall sniffled and nodded before leaning down to lightly press his lips against Logan's. He didn't give a damn who saw them or what they thought. He loved this boy more than anything and this could possibly be the last time he would ever get to kiss him. The kiss lasted only a couple brief seconds before they had to pull away.

"I l-love you." Logan stammered.

"I love you, too, Logie." Kendall said, his voice barely a whisper.

He reluctantly let go of Logan's hand, and stepped back from the gurney. With that, the nurses wheeled the gurney forward, and Logan was whisked away to the operating room.

"I promise we're gonna everything we can for him." the doctor said, stepping forward to place a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

The blonde boy nodded, and his breath hitched again. The doctor gave his shoulder a comforting pat before walking off in the direction the nurses had gone, leaving Kendall standing there with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He stood there until the gurney was wheeled out of sight, then turned and slowly made his way back down the series of hallways to the waiting room. When he stepped back into the small room, he saw only James sitting where he'd been a few minutes earlier.

"Wh-where's Carlos?" Kendall asked, his voice still shaky from crying.

"He went to call our moms." the pretty boy answered, "How's Logan?"

"Th-they just took him back to surgery." Kendall answered as he walked over to sit next to his friend.

When he sat down, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and he buried his face in one hand and sniffled again. He was comforted slightly when he felt a hand appear on his back, rubbing in slow concentric circles.

"You wanna talk about it?" James asked softly.

"H-he was crying when they took him away. When I t-told him he was gonna have to have surgery, he looked so scared. He asked me to k-kiss him one more time before they took him back. Oh, God, James, what if loose him?" the blonde boy poured out, crying freely again.

"You're not gonna loose him, Kendall. Hey, look at me." James said as he gently pulled Kendall up into a straight sitting position, "I know exactly how you feel. You're scared out of your mind, and confused and angry and you're beating yourself up for not saying 'I love you' to him more. I felt exactly the same when Carlos was hurt a few months ago. I know what you're going through. And I know, the last thing you wanna do is loose it. You've gotta stay strong for both of you."

"I know I've got to. I'm trying, but…." the blonde boy's voice trailed off when his breath hitched again.

"But it just tears your up inside to see the person you love more than anything in the world laying in a hospital bed?" James finished his sentence.

Kendall nodded, and wiped at the tears spilling down his cheeks. James was right; he had to stay strong for himself and for Logan. If he fell apart, neither of them would get through this. He loved Logan too much to let that happen. He would be there _when _Logan woke up, not _if _he woke up.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! *snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	12. Hope

Hi, everyone! Here's the new chapter you've been waiting for! It's a bit shorter than what I usually post, but it's full of emotion, and I really hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Chapter 12: Hope**

Kendall didn't know which was worse: the waiting or the not knowing if Logan was okay. Both were tearing him up inside to the point where he was almost constantly reminding himself, _stay strong for Logan; he's depending on you_. To keep himself from going insane, Kendall divided his time between anxiously pacing around the waiting room, and sitting and staring at the clock whose hands seemed to be just sitting still. Of course, James and Carlos were worried, too, but they were also continuously reassuring Kendall that everything was going to be okay.

About an hour after Logan was taken to the operating room, the frantic and bedraggled forms of Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, and Katie burst through the waiting room door.

"Oh boys, we got here as soon as we could. The storm is terrible out there." Mrs. Knight said, rather out of breath.

"How is he? Have you heard anything yet?" Mrs. Mitchell asked frantically.

Just by looking at Logan's mom, the boys could tell that she had been crying, which was understandable considering the situation.

"They took him back to surgery about an hour ago, and we haven't heard anything since." James answered.

"Oh, God, how could this happen?" Mrs. Mitchell cried, covering her eyes with one hand.

"Now, Joanna, I'm sure everything's going to be alright." Mrs. Knight comforted with her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"How can you be so sure? It's not your son laying in an operating room with a bullet in his stomach!" Mrs. Mitchell wailed as she sunk into the nearest chair.

Deciding Logan's mom just needed some time to herself, Mrs. Knight turned to survey the other occupants of the room. That's when she noticed her own son standing near the far corner of the room, his eyes reddened and a look of absolute fear and confusion and sadness on his face.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't even see you there." she said as she scurried over to the lost-looking boy.

She instantly pulled Kendall into a much-needed hug.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, instinctively rubbing her hands across her son's back.

"I'm trying." Kendall sniffled, "Mom, I'm so scared."

"I know, I know. I called Officer Davis, and he's gonna come and solve this whole thing." Mrs. Knight comforted.

"The detective from Carlos' case? Why'd you call him?" Kendall asked as he pulled back from the hug.

"Well, first Carlos was hurt, and now Logan; there's no way all this is a coincidence." Mrs. Knight answered.

"You think….someone's after us?" Kendall asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Mrs. Knight said, giving her son a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Now come sit down with everyone."

With that, she guided him over to where the rest of the group was sitting, and where James was trying to console a still-crying Mrs. Mitchell.

"Hey….why isn't _my _mom with you guys? I called her, too." Carlos suddenly noticed.

"Right after you called her, she called me and said that there were several trees down in front of her office, and she couldn't even get out of the parking lot. She apologized and said to keep her updated, though." Mrs. Knight explained.

"I better go call her; it's been over an hour." Carlos said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Ask the nurse out there if there's any news on Logan yet." Kendall said before his friend exited the room.

Carlos gave a small wave of acknowledgement over his shoulder as he walked through the door. Everyone waited in tense silence when any possible news on Logan's condition was mentioned. They doubted there would be any news yet, but they could still hope.

"How is he?" Kendall blurted out as soon as Carlos finally re-entered the room.

"The nurse said there isn't any news yet." Carlos answered, a bit of remorse in his voice.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of frustration, and a fresh wave of tears was brought to Mrs. Mitchell's eyes.

For the next two hours, everyone sat together in tense silence. There was scarcely a word said during that entire time, and Mrs. Mitchell went through several fits of crying off and on. Everyone was so wrapped up in the silence, they all jumped in surprise when there was a knock at the glass door and it opened. All seven pairs of eyes darted to the door as the same doctor from before stepped inside.

"Oh, God, how is he?" Mrs. Mitchell asked immediately.

"We just finished his surgery, and it looks like he's gonna be okay." the doctor explained as he stepped over to stand in front of everyone.

Upon hearing the news, Kendall instantly broke down into tears of relief, happiness, and emotional exhaustion. His Logie was going to be okay!

"He did loose a lot of blood, and we're going to have to observe him closely for the next day or two, but his vitals are stable, and everything is looking good." the doctor explained further, "We have him in a room if anyone wants to come see him."

Everyone instantly stood up, causing the doctor to raise his eyebrows at their sudden movement.

"I-I'm his mother. Please take us to him." Mrs. Mitchell stammered, wiping at her tears with what seemed like the millionth tissue she'd used since arriving at the hospital.

"Please follow me." the doctor said.

Kendall didn't pay attention to anything around him as the group ushered down a series of hallways, up a few floors in an elevator, and down another short series of halls. All he could think about was seeing Logan again, and holding his hand and hearing his voice. If he could just hear Logan's voice again, he knew everything would be okay.

The group finally came to a stop in the middle of a hallway outside a closed door in a significantly quieter and slightly dimmer-lit part of the hospital. This was obviously where the patients' rooms were.

"He's right in here." the doctor said, gesturing to the closed door, "Now, he's still asleep from anesthesia, so please try to be quiet and not disturb him. He really needs his rest right now."

Everyone nodded, and gently ushered Mrs. Mitchell to go in first. Wiping at her teary eyes, she took a deep breath, and carefully opened the door and stepped inside. As the door clicked shut, Mrs. Knight glanced over her shoulder, and could instantly tell that Kendall was anxious and somewhat distressed. His eyes were still red from crying, he was nibbling nervously at his bottom lip, and he was bouncing slightly on his heels.

"It's okay, sweetie." Mrs. Knight whispered as she reached over to place a comforting hand on her son's shoulder, succeeding in stopping his nervous bouncing, "You're gonna be next to go in and see him."

Kendall nodded silently, and tried to calm the anxious bouncing of his feet. He just kept reminding himself, _Everything's okay. The doctor said he would be fine. Just calm down. He needs you now, and you're no good to him if you fall to pieces. _

Just as these words ran through Kendall's head for probably the tenth time, the door in front of them opened about halfway, and Mrs. Mitchell stepped out. Kendall furrowed his brow with worry when he saw that she was crying once again with a tissue pressed against her nose. As soon as Mrs. Knight noticed this, she rushed to wrap a comforting arm around Mrs. Mitchell's shoulders.

"Oh, dear, what's wrong? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes and no. I've just n-never seen my baby in the hospital before. Oh, Jen, he's….he's so pale." Mrs. Mitchell stammered.

"Uhhh, M-Mrs, Mitchell….can I go in and see him?" Kendall asked cautiously, trying to mask his anxiety.

"Oh, of course, g-go ahead, sweetie." Mrs. Mitchell answered.

The blonde boy breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time, he dreaded what he was certain would be one of the most painful sights of his life. Stepping forward, he opened the door quietly, and stepped inside. As the door clicked shut behind him, he was enveloped in near silence. He didn't even notice what the room around him looked like; all he could focus on was the deathly-still form of his boyfriend laying in the hospital bed a few feet away.

His heart wrenched as he slowly stepped over to the bed, and laid eyes on Logan's face. The brunette boy was as pale as a sheet, and he looked so small laying in the large hospital bed. His eyes were closed, and the only sign that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest. His cheeks almost looked slightly sunken in, for God's sake. Kendall tried to remind himself that Logan only looked that way because of the surgery; no one ever looks good after surgery.

"L-Logie?" he asked softly as he reached out to carefully hold the smaller boy's hand, "Baby, it's me. The surgery's over, and you're gonna be okay. The doctor said you did really good."

He wasn't surprised when Logan didn't move or respond in any way. The brunette boy had just been through a major trauma, and he needed all the rest he could get. Plus, what time he spent asleep was time he didn't spend in pain.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Kendall whispered as he leaned over to press a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, "You're gonna be okay, and we're gonna find the bastard that did this to you. He's not gonna get away with it."

It might have been Kendall's imagination, but he thought he felt the tiniest of squeezes to his hand, which remained tucked inside Logan's. That one tiny action gave the blonde boy one more glimmer of hope; he knew Logan was still in there and that he could hear him. It was going to take him a little while to recover, but he _would _recover.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! *snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
